StickWrick RPG 3
StickWrick RPG 3: Nuclear Winter ---- Akcja gry: 3 tygodnie po zakończeniu wojny, podczas odbudowy StickWrick, świat obiega wiadomość o nadchodzącej wyjątkowo mroźnej zimie na ziemiach zniszczonej StickTopii. Kontakt z tamtejszymi koloniami zostaje utracony. Władze StickWrick postanawiają to sprawdzić. Niestety wysłane posiłki nie powracają, a komunikacja zostaje zerwana. Niedługo po tym, na całym StickPlanet zaczyna się coś dziać. Umierają z chorób zwierzęta, rośliny oraz stickmani. Naukowcy stwierdzają nadejście zimy nuklearnej, a władze państw jak najszybszą budowę nowoczesnych schronów, mających przechowanie społeczeństwa na czas zimy. Zadanie to zostaje powierzone firmie Breeze Corp. mimo sprzeciwu ludności. Z tego powodu duża część decyduje się rozpocząć walkę o przetrwanie na zewnątrz. 7 miesięcy po zamknięciu schronów w Schronie Głównym "Breeze Vault Teriando A" zaczyna się coś dziać. Dostęp do wielu poziomów zostaje odcięty. Nadzorca decyduje więc by pewna grupa w końcu opuścić schron... Karty gracza 750px Gra Rozdział I - Otwórz oczy Godzina 03:14, 26 lutego 2025, Breeze-Vault Teriando A, Punkt C/Ruiny sklepu Sterfour, Teriando (Rex) *'Rex' - Po długiej wędrówce postanawiasz odpocząć w ruinach Sterfour. Po 6 godzinach snu zostajesz obudzony przez alarm Twojego BHDfST. Sprawdzając, dowiadujesz się, że 1 km od Ciebie znajduje się Schron, który wysyła sygnał SOS. *'Lyold' - Zostajesz obudzony przez nadzorcę schronu. Mówi Ci "Jest środek nocy, jednak tym sk*^$^$@nom jeszcze dobijanie się do nas jeszcze się nie znudziło. Reszcie ochrony kończy się już amunicja, a wielu mieszkańców zaginęło. Idź przeszukać kino, zanim mutanty tu się dostaną." *'Shixer' - Budzisz się. Jesteś ranny, zakopany gruzami kina. Masz przy sobie jedynie pistolet i dwa magazynki po 30 kulek. Słyszysz kroki StickZombie. *'Paul' - Zostajesz obudzony przez nadzorcę schronu. Mówi Ci "Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać... Musimy wyjść na zewnątrz szukać pomocy. Już któryś raz z rzędu wysyłam sygnał SOS, jednak nikt nie przychodzi nam pomóc. Chciałbym więc, abyś razem z paroma innymi osobami, wyszedł na górę. Ja razem z resztką ochrony będę bronił schronu... Może jeszcze wrócicie przed naszą śmiercią... Idź do magazynów położonych w punkcie B. Mapę schronu masz w swoim BHDfST. Masz tu pakunki C4, jedne z ostatnich, abyś mógł wysadzisz przejścia. Pójdziesz razem z Jennifer. Macie wrócić żywi, to rozkaz." *'Shadow' - Po krótkiej nieprzytomności budzisz się pod gruzami jednego z pokojów w sektorze mieszkalnym. Słyszysz kroki i jęki StickZombie. Masz przy sobie jakiś karabin oraz sporo amunicji. ---- Szukam jakiegoś prowiantu i wyposażenia, biorę, po czym idę w kierunku schronu. Rex Wstaję, ubieram się i biorę jakąś broń'' Lyold''' Podnoszę się i walczę ze StickZombie zużywając jak najmniej amunicji. '-Shixer Podkładam C4 przy włazie do magazynu. Po czym wchodzę do niego wraz z Jennifer. '- Paul' Szukam innych ocalałych - Shadow ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz worek z 3 puszkami napoju energetycznego oraz bułkami. Należało to do jakiegoś wędrowca, który został niedawno zamordowany. Znajdujesz także strzelbę SPAS 12 i 65 kulek. *'Lyold' - Dostajesz strzelbę AA-12. Wchodzisz do kina. Jest ono całkowicie zniszczone i pełne StickZombie. *'Shixer' - +50xp Zabójstwo'' Zabijasz go. Słyszysz kroki jakiegoś stickmana. *'Paul' - Wchodzisz. Od razu rzuca się na Ciebie StickZombie, jednak od razu traci głowę od strzału Jennifer. Mówi Ci, żebyś uważał. *'Shadow' - Znajdujesz ognisko. Jest tutaj paru stickmanów, razem z nimi jest także Nadzorca Schronu. ---- (Napoje i bułki? Jest zima nuklearna, więc nie powinny zamarznąć? :v) Biorę wszystko. Rex - To co teraz mamy zrobić? Nadzorca nie powiedział mi jaki jest cel przyjścia tutaj. '- Paul' Ostrożnie idę w jego stronę. ''-Shixer'' Skradam się i rozglądam Lyold Pytam się co się dzieje. - Shadow ---- *'Rex' - (niekoniecznie) Po 39 minutach (podczas zimy nuklearnej wszystko trwa dłużej) docierasz na miejsce. Stajesz przed jaskinią prowadzącą do schronu. Twój BHDfST pokazuje, że to miejsce jest mocno napromieniowane. *'Paul' - "Kazał nam wziąć żywność na podróż, broń, specjalne modele BHDfST i pancerze. Najlepiej bierz wszystko co przydatne..." - odpowiada po czym rzuca Tobie wielki wór. *'Shixer' - Jest to znany Ci stickman Lyold. *'Lyold' - Podchodzi do Ciebie znajomy stickman Shixer. Widzisz, że jest ranny. *'Shadow' - Nadzorca odpowiada "O, to Ty Shadow... Dobrze Cię widzieć. Mam dla Ciebie zadanie... Dość trudne zadanie... Jak widzisz życie w schronie powoli dobiega końca. Musisz wyjść na zewnątrz. Pójdziesz razem z Paulem, Bobem, Jennifer, Lyoldem i Shixerem. Zgadzasz się?" ---- Biorę wór i wkładam potrzebne rzeczy po czym rozglądam się czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych zombie i wychodzę z magazynu z powrotem do sektora mieszkalnego. '- Paul' Sprawdzam okolice. Rex "Wszędzie jest pełno zombie. Kino zawalone, ale może znajdziemy jeszcze kogoś żywego." ''-Shixer'' Chodźmy więc Lyold Zgadzam się ale potrzebuję lepszego uzbrojenia i wskaźnika napromieniowania. - Shadow ---- *'Paul' - Rzuca się na Was dwójka StickZombie. Jeden zostaje zabity przez Jennifer, jednak kończy jej się amunicja. *'Rex' - Nie ma tutaj nic oprócz śniegu, krwi, śpiących mutantów pod gruzami budynków i śmieci. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że schron mieści się właśnie w tej jaskini. *'Shixer' - Rzuca się na Was trójka StickZombie. *'Lyold' - Rzuca się na Was trójka StickZombie. *'Shadow' - "Zaraz powinien przyjść Paul z Jennifer. Wysłałem ich, aby przynieśli z magazynów resztę uzbrojenia. Na razie masz karabin wyborowy M110, jedyny w schronie." ---- Biorę leżący obok mnie stalowy pręt i kilka razy mocno uderzam w głowę StickZombie. Po czym Przebijam mu głowę i zostawiam pręt w spokoju odchodząc. - Było blisko. Chodźmy już. '- Paul' Wchodzę do środka, jak mniemam. Rex Załatwiam ich kopnięciem, a jeśli się nie uda, strzelam. ''-Shixer'' To z łokcia je wszystkie a potem załatwiam je podwójnym strzałem ze strzelby Lyold Dziękuję i czekam. - Shadow ---- *'Paul' - [Zabójstwo, Walka wręcz +150] Udaje Ci się go zabić. Wchodzisz do sektora mieszkalnego. Nadzorca mówi "No... szybko Wam poszło, nieźle. Pokażcie co my tu mamy... (patrzy na wszystkie rzeczy) Dobra robota. Teraz weźcie się przygotujcie, weźcie to co przyda Wam się na podróż." i oddaje wór. Jennifer daje Ci specjalną wersję BHDfST, amunicję, pistolet Glock 32C, chustę, słuchawkę, kurtkę, buty na radioaktywny śnieg i pas na amunicję. Sama bierze podobne zaopatrzenie. Do ekipy dołącza także Bob i Shadow. *'Rex' - Stajesz przed włazem do schronu. Jest zamknięty, ale mocno zniszczony. *'Shixer' - Zabijasz jedną pistoletem. [Zabójstwo, Headshot +150] Jakiś stickman zaczyna Was wołać, żebyście poszli do Nadzorcy. *'Lyold' - Zabijasz dwie. [Double-Kill +220] Jakiś stickman zaczyna Was wołać, żebyście poszli do Nadzorcy. *'Shadow' - O wilku mowa. Paul rzuca wór. ---- "Chodżmy" Lyold Wysadzam przejście między sektorem mieszkalnym a wyjściem ze schronu i rozglądam się czy nie ma w pobliżu jakichś StickZombie i w międzyczasie skanuję teren w celu sprawdzenia radioaktywności. - Uważajcie im bliżej wyjścia tym więcej zombie może się pojawić. '- Paul' Przechodzę przez zniszczone przejście. Rex Biorę rewolwer Magnum .44, pas na amunicję, chustę, jakiś hełm, specjalne buty, szablę, BHDfST, amunicję i płaszcz. Następnie idę z resztą. - Shadow Idę tam. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Lyold' - Nadzorca Ci dziękuje za pomoc, przy okazji mówi o misji. Masz wyjść na zewnątrz. Dostajesz pas na amunicję, chustę, pistolet Glock 32C specjalne buty, szablę, BHDfST, amunicję i płaszcz. Mówi abyście się pospieszyli w stronę wyjścia, ponieważ ekipa już poszła. *'Paul' - Największe napromieniowanie jest przy samym wyjściu, jednak zabija dopiero po godzinie stania. Słyszycie kroki i skrzypienie włazu. *'Rex' - Słyszysz niedaleko głosy stickmanów. *'Shadow' - Jeden z nich mówi "Uważajcie im bliżej wyjścia tym więcej zombie może się pojawić." Słyszycie kroki i skrzypienie włazu. *'Shixer' - Nadzorca cieszy się na Twój widok, przy okazji mówi o misji. Masz wyjść na zewnątrz. Dostajesz pas na amunicję, chustę, rewolwer Magnum .357, karabin AK-47, specjalne buty, szablę, BHDfST, amunicję i płaszcz. Mówi abyście się pospieszyli w stronę wyjścia, ponieważ ekipa już poszła. ---- Trzymam broń w gotowości.Jak wejdzie ktoś lub coś niebezpiecznego to strzelam - Shadow Szybko wychodzę. ''-Shixer'' Idę dalej, przygotowując swoje ramię (zmieniając je w działo, Rex teraz tak potrafi :I) na wszelki wypadek. Rex "Mam iść na zewnątrz? Jaki jest cel mojej misji?" Lyold Przechodzę przez wyjście celując Glockiem '- Paul' ---- *'Shadow' - Wychodzi postać w pancerzu Breeze V6. Jest prawie cała w śniegu, mocno zmarznięta. Kojarzysz ją, jednak nie możesz sobie przypomnieć kto to jest. *'Shixer' - Dołączasz do ekipy. Zza wyjścia wychodzi postać w pancerzu Breeze V6. Jest prawie cała w śniegu, mocno zmarznięta. Kojarzysz ją, jednak nie możesz sobie przypomnieć kto to jest. *'Rex' - Jest to grupka 7 stickmanów. Trzech z nich kojarzysz. Jest to Shixer, Shadow oraz Jennifer. *'Lyold' - "Reszta wycieczki Ci powie. Idź, nie ma czasu." Idziesz. Dołączasz do ekipy. Zza wyjścia wychodzi postać w pancerzu Breeze V6. Jest prawie cała w śniegu, mocno zmarznięta. *'Paul' - Wychodzi postać w pancerzu Breeze V6. Jest prawie cała w śniegu, mocno zmarznięta. ---- Pytam się kim on jest-Shadow Uważnie przyglądam się nieznajomemu. - Paul "Uważajcie, może być niebezpieczny!" Lyold "Skądś cię znam... Jak masz na imię?" ''-Shixer'' "Moje... imię? A... Rex Scooter" (heu hue hue, dramatyzm, hue :I) Rex ---- :[Multi-Mode On] ---- Czekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. '- Paul' "Skąd jesteś i co tu robisz?" Lyold "Twarz wydała mi się znajoma... Pracujesz sam, czy ktoś cię tu przysłał? ''-Shixer'' "Nie pracuję dla nikogo, i nikt mnie nie przysłał." Rex ---- *'Wszyscy' - BHDfST zaczyna informować o promieniowaniu. ---- Sprawdzam to dokładnie. Rex -To chyba zły moment na takie rozmowy. Pójdźmy gdzieś gdzie jest mniejsze promieniowanie. '- Paul' "Paul ma rację, musimy już wyjść" Lyold Sprawdzam dokładnie odczyty i idę z resztą grupy. ''-Shixer'' ---- [W tle: Followers of the Apocalypse - Mark Morgan] *'Rex' - Twój poziom napromieniowania przekracza 20%. Możesz mieć od czasu do czasu nudności. Zalecane jest zażycie środków przeciwpromiennych. *'Paul' - Wychodzicie na zewnątrz. Światło Was chwilowo oślepia, jednak oczy zaczynają się powoli przyzwyczajać. Widzisz ruiny Teriando, zniszczone Wojną Nuklearną, pokryte śniegiem. Przed Wami widnieje tabliczka z napisem "WELCOME IN TERIANDO". Promieniowanie znacznie spada, ograniczając się do śniegu, tłumionego przez specjalne buty. Twój BHDfST zaczyna informować o nowych sygnałach w radiu. *'Lyold' - Wychodzicie na zewnątrz. Światło Was chwilowo oślepia, jednak oczy zaczynają się powoli przyzwyczajać. Widzisz ruiny Teriando, zniszczone Wojną Nuklearną, pokryte śniegiem. Przed Wami widnieje tabliczka z napisem "WELCOME IN TERIANDO". Promieniowanie znacznie spada, ograniczając się do śniegu, tłumionego przez specjalne buty. Twój BHDfST zaczyna informować o nowych sygnałach w radiu. *'Shixer' - Twój poziom napromieniowania przekracza 5%. Zalecane jest zażycie środków przeciwpromiennych. Wychodzicie na zewnątrz. Światło Was chwilowo oślepia, jednak oczy zaczynają się powoli przyzwyczajać. Widzisz ruiny Teriando, zniszczone Wojną Nuklearną, pokryte śniegiem. Przed Wami widnieje tabliczka z napisem "WELCOME IN TERIANDO". Promieniowanie znacznie spada, ograniczając się do śniegu, tłumionego przez specjalne buty. Twój BHDfST zaczyna informować o nowych sygnałach w radiu. *'Shadow' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta.] ---- Sprawdzam dokładnie te odczyty. '- Paul' Chodzę, rozglądam się Lyold Pytam, czy nikt takich nie ma. Rex Pytam:Kim jesteś?-Shadow Sprawdzam te sygnały.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Paul' - Są to głównie nowe sygnały radia. Najlepszy zasięg ma "TeriandoM" nadający tylko muzykę. Inne są ze schronów jednak przez szum NIC nie słychać. *'Lyold' - Daleko widzisz samochody, prowadzone przez najprawdopodobniej chuliganów i bandytów. Znajdujesz też 2 magazynki do swojej broni. *'Rex' - Jennifer daje Ci dwie sztuki Anty-Radu (bardzo oryginalne). Jedna strzykawka obniża promieniowanie o 10%. *'Shadow' - Jest to Rex. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi wszyscy wychodzicie ze schronu. Światło Was chwilowo oślepia, jednak oczy zaczynają się powoli przyzwyczajać. Widzisz ruiny Teriando, zniszczone Wojną Nuklearną, pokryte śniegiem. Przed Wami widnieje tabliczka z napisem "WELCOME IN TERIANDO". Promieniowanie znacznie spada, ograniczając się do śniegu, tłumionego przez specjalne buty. Twój BHDfST zaczyna i nformować o nowych sygnałach w radiu. *'Shixer' - Są to głównie nowe sygnały radia. Najlepszy zasięg ma "TeriandoM" nadający tylko muzykę. Inne są ze schronów jednak przez szum NIC nie słychać. ---- (samochody jadą?) Biorę magazynki Lyold Zażywam. Rex Włączam radyjko w Breeze Handheld Device for Special Tasks i słucham.-Shadow Rozglądam się wokół. PS Co my tak właściwie mamy zrobić? xD ''-Shixer'' Włączam radio. - Paul ---- *'Lyold' - Jadą, jednak jest ich bardzo mało. Są w bardzo kiepskim stanie, a jadą bardzo powoli, często się psując. Jennifer mówi o tym, by odwiedzić jakiś schron, bądź znaleźć innych stickmanów. *'Rex' - Twoje promieniowanie zostało obniżone o 20%. Jennifer mówi o tym, by odwiedzić jakiś schron, bądź znaleźć innych stickmanów. *'Shadow' - [Radio TeriandoM nadaje obecnie Swing Doors - Allan Gray] Jennifer mówi o tym, by odwiedzić jakiś schron, bądź znaleźć innych stickmanów. *'Shixer' - Daleko widzisz samochody, prowadzone przez najprawdopodobniej chuliganów i bandytów. Jennifer mówi o tym, by odwiedzić jakiś schron, bądź znaleźć innych stickmanów. *'Paul' - [Radio TeriandoM nadaje obecnie Swing Doors - Allan Gray] Jennifer mówi o tym, by odwiedzić jakiś schron, bądź znaleźć innych stickmanów. ---- No to muszę odwiedzić paru Stickmanów >:D Lyold Pytam się co i jak ze schronem a potem tam idę- Shadow Cóż, zaczynam szukać. (Jeśli tak ma być, to chyba rozdzielamy się) Rex Udaję się na południe w celu znalezienia schronu. - Paul "Rozdzielmy się. Jak coś, to będziemy w kontakcie. Ja pójdę na zachód" ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Lyold' - [Nowa mapa została wczytana] Gdzie idziesz? *'Shadow' - [Nowa mapa została wczytana] Trzeba poprosić o wsparcie i zapasy ze Schronu B. Trafiasz idealnie do schronu. Jesteś z Paulem i Jennifer. *'Rex' - [Nowa mapa została wczytana] Gdzie idziesz? *'Paul' - [Nowa mapa została wczytana] Bingo. Razem z Jennifer i Shadowem znajdujesz wejście do Schronu B. *'Shixer' - [Nowa mapa została wczytana] Wchodzisz na znajome Ci ulice. Z tobą jest Bob. Stoicie przed bardzo znajomym Ci hotelem, niestety już zniszczonym. ---- Idę do hotelu. Rex Wchodzę i szukam, czy ktoś tu jest. ''-Shixer'' Przechodzę przez tą ulicę i idę do 404 (z bronią w rękach) Lyold Ładuję Magnuma i idę do Shronu Teriando B-Shadow Wbijam wraz z Shadowem do Schronu B. - Paul ---- *'Rex' - W jednym pokoju znajdujesz dwóch rannych stickmanów. *'Shixer' - Po dłuższych przeszukiwaniach w jednym pokoju znajdujesz ciężko rannego, śpiącego stickmana. *'Lyold' - Drzwi do budynku są zamknięte. Oznacza to, że najprawdopodobniej ktoś tutaj mieszka. *'Shadow' - [Radio TeriandoM nadaje obecnie Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Bob Crosby & The Bobcats] Brama jest wysadzona. Gdy wchodzicie do środka zaczynacie odczuwać nieprzyjemny zapach. Nie ma tutaj prądu przez co musicie korzystać z latarki. *'Paul' - [Radio TeriandoM nadaje obecnie Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Bob Crosby & The Bobcats] Brama jest wysadzona. Gdy wchodzicie do środka zaczynacie odczuwać nieprzyjemny zapach. Nie ma tutaj prądu przez co musicie korzystać z latarki. ---- Wlączam latarkę i wyciągam pałasz-Shadow Sprawdzam co z nimi. Rex Rozwalam je z kopa, ewentualnie pukam. Lyold Sprawdzam czy w schronie są jacyś żywi szukając jednocześnie jakichś wartościowych przedmiotów. '- Paul' Budzę go i staram się mu pomóc.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Shadow' - Znajdujesz 3S$. Po dłuższym chodzeniu widzisz rozszarpane ciała stickmanów. Z czasem jest ich co raz więcej, a pomieszczenia są całe w krwi. *'Rex' - Jeden jest ciężko chory, drugi się nim opiekuje. Po zauważeniu Ciebie od razu zaczyna prosić o litość. *'Lyold' - Są z metalu i mocno zamknięte. Nie możesz ich wyważyć. Po krótkiej chwili czekania, drzwi się otwierają. Widzisz wysokiego, umięśnionego stickmana z zdeformowaną twarzą. Jest lekko ubrany, nie przeszkadza mu to, że jest temperatura poniżej -30°C. Pyta się czego chcesz "gnido", oczywiście grożąc nożem. *'Paul' - Znajdujesz sporą skrzynkę pożywienia. Po dłuższym chodzeniu znajdujesz rozszarpane ciała stickmanów. Z czasem jest ich co raz więcej, a pomieszczenia są całe w krwi. *'Shixer' - "Co jest... AAAAAA, k*^&% bandyci! Pomocy! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!" Zaraz stickman sprytnie wyciąga pistolet i zaczyna celować. ---- Cofam się i celuję w niego.'' "Nie jestem złoczyńcą! Jakie jest twoje imię?! Imię?"'' Lyold "Spokojnie, nie zamierzam was skrzywdzić. Kim jesteście?" Rex "Spokojnie! Chcę ci pomóc! Nic ci nie zrobię! Przybywam ze schronu Teriando A." ''-Shixer'' "Pewnie stickzombie" Z załadowanym magnumem szukam uzbrojenia.-Shadow Biorę glocka i idę za Shadowem. Paul ---- *'Lyold' - "Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał durna gnido ze StickWrick!" Po tych słowach, postać próbuje wyrwać Ci broń. *'Rex' - "Mam nadzieję... Jestem Joe, ze mną jest mój brat Mark... Jesteśmy jednymi z tych głupców, którzy nie weszli do schronu... Po jakimś czasie zima naprawdę nastała, my musieliśmy się chować w budynkach. Później dopadła nas choroba, a większość budynków została zniszczona przez śnieżyce nuklearne. Do tego Ci bandyci... Na szczęście to miejsce wygląda na nawiedzone, przez co jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, ponieważ te gnoje tu nie wejdą." *'Shixer' - "Hahaha... Kto normalny opuszcza bezpieczny schron, kiedy my musimy chronić się w gruzach przed mrozem i bandytami?!" Stickman dalej celuje. *'Shadow' - Wchodzicie do pomieszczenia nadzorcy. Znajdujecie tutaj działający terminal oraz jakieś dokumenty. *'Paul' - Wchodzicie do pomieszczenia nadzorcy. Znajdujecie tutaj działający terminal oraz jakieś dokumenty. ---- "Potrzebujecie czegoś?" Rex "Spokojnie! Odłóż to, nie mam złych zamiarów!" Opowiadam mu całą historię. ''-Shixer'' Puszczam broń, wyjmuję Glock'a i strzelam headshot'a. Lyold Sprawdzam terminal i dokumenty szukając jakichś ciekawych informacji. Paul Szukam informacji o zimie nuklearnej i jakiegoś karabinku (oby był AKM).-Shadow ---- *'Rex' - "My? My potrzebujemy bezpiecznego i ciepłego schronienia... Nie wydaje mi się byś mógł nam pomóc." *'Shixer' - "Rozumiem... Czego chcesz ode mnie?" Tym razem stickman przestaje celować, jednak nie ma zamiaru puścić broni. *'Lyold' - [Headshot +150, AWANS LVL2 (możliwość wybrania umiejętności już wkrótce)] Przy przeszukiwaniu jego ciała dowiadujesz się, że jest StickTopijczykiem. *'Paul' - Dowiadujesz się, że do tego schronu wtargnęli złoczyńcy, podając się za przybyszy z innej krypty i wymordowali większość mieszkańców. *'Shadow' - Znajdujesz jedynie notatki o tym co się tutaj stało. Dowiadujesz się, że do tego schronu wtargnęli złoczyńcy, podając się za przybyszy z innej krypty i wymordowali większość mieszkańców. ---- "Chcę cię uratować!" ''-Shixer'' -Dobra, Shad, co teraz robimy? - Paul "Jeszcze raz nazwij mnie Shad a skończysz jak tamci.I jeszcze poszukajmy lepszej broni."-Shadow (czyli supermutant) Zabieram moją strzelbe i idę do środka. Lyold "Rozumiem. W schronie nie jest już bezpiecznie. Przyjdę potem zobaczyć jak sobie radzicie." Rex ---- *'Shixer' - "Jeżeli chcesz mnie ratować to znajdź dla mnie ciepłe i bezpieczne schronienie." *'Paul' - Kiedy wychodzicie z pomieszczenia, przybiega do Was Jennifer i mówi "Znalazłam skrzynię z żywnością i amunicją. Pewnie się przyda, ale ktoś musi mi pomóc w noszeniu, ponieważ lekka to ona nie jest..." *'Shadow' - Kiedy wychodzicie z pomieszczenia, przybiega do Was Jennifer i mówi "Znalazłam skrzynię z żywnością i amunicją. Pewnie się przyda, ale ktoś musi mi pomóc w noszeniu, ponieważ lekka to ona nie jest..." *'Lyold' - (jeszcze zobaczysz) Zostajesz zaatakowany przez grupę StickTopijczyków. Jest ich co najmniej sześciu. Nie wszyscy są zmutowani. *'Rex' - "O ile dożyjemy następnego spotkania..." ---- "Jeśli naprawdę potrzebujecie jakieś pomocy, mogę spróbować jakoś pomóc." Rex No to strzelam aż do skutku. Lyold "Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale mamy leki przeciwpromienne." ''-Shixer'' - Eh... Niech Ci będzie. Dawaj ją. - powiedziałem po czym wziąłem skrzynię - Paul "Z daleka słychać jęki tych przeklętych stickzombich proponuję iść do miejsca 404 ale najpierw trzeba zdiąć pare zombich" Idę na dach z karabinem M110.-Shadow ---- *'Rex' - "Najlepiej odejdź." *'Lyold' - [+490 Multi-Kill, Headshot] Zabijasz czterech, reszta znika Ci z pola widzenia. Od tyłu nagle łapie Cię kolejny. Zabiera Ci broń i zaczyna okładać Cię po twarzy. *'Shixer' - "My tego też mamy sporo..." *'Paul' - [+Reputacja u Jennifer, +Karma] Wychodzicie ze schronu. Przydałby się jakiś transport. Gdzie idziecie? *'Shadow' - Schron jest położony pod gruzami, więc nie ma dachu. Wychodzicie ze schronu. Przydałby się jakiś transport. Gdzie idziecie? ---- Wale go z kopa i zabijam z pistoletu. Lyold Szukam jakiegoś samochodu uważając żeby nie natknąć się na stickzombie. - Paul Wzruszam ramionami, po czym wychodzę z hotelu. Rex "Jeżeli nie chcesz pomocy, to będziemy się musieli pożegnać." Powoli wycofuję się do wyjścia. ''-Shixer'' Idę za paulem z wyciągniętym M110-Shadow ---- *'Lyold' - [Zabójstwo +100] Znajdujesz dokumenty. *'Paul' - Znajdujecie auto. W środku jest śpiący, ranny stickman. Co robicie? *'Rex' - BHDfST pokazuje nową mapę. Jest ona Ci mocno znana. *'Shixer' - BHDfST pokazuje nową mapę. Jest ona Ci mocno znana. *'Shadow' - Znajdujecie auto. W środku jest śpiący, ranny stickman. Co robicie? ---- Sprawdzam dokładnie. ''-Shixer'' "Paul obudzić go? (jak coś to go budź)-Shadow Przeglądam i czytam je Lyold Idę do szpitala. Rex -Zaraz go obudzimy, ale zachowajmy ostrożność- biorę jakiś sznurek i związuję tego stickmana, po czym przerzucam go na tylnie siedzenia i budzę. - Paul ---- *'Shixer' - Wczytuje Ci się ulica na której mieszkałeś przed wojną. *'Shadow' - Stanicki zostaje obudzony. Od razu przerażony zaczyna błagać o litość. *'Lyold' - Są to plany dotyczący przejęcia StickWrick. Oznacza to, że StickTopia jeszcze istnieje i ma dobrze uzbrojone siły. *'Rex' - Wejście jest zamurowane. Okna także. *'Paul' - Stanicki zostaje obudzony. Od razu przerażony zaczyna błagać o litość. ---- Szukam jakiegoś innego wejścia. Rex -Kim jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś- powiedziałem mając go na muszce Glocka - Paul Przeszukuję cały budynek i zbieram fanty, później idę na mapę 3 Lyold Jeszcze raz przeszukuję hotel i idę tam.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Niestety nie ma. *'Paul' - "J-jest-tem Barrack... Znalazłem się tutaj, ponieważ szukałem ciepłego miejsca i transportu, by uciec z tego chorego miejsca!" *'Lyold' - Znajdujesz pożywienie, którego starczy na tydzień oraz snajperkę SWD. Gdzie idziesz? *'Shixer' - Znajdujesz dużo złomu i 7S$. Gdzie idziesz? *'Shadow' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta] ---- Idę do kolejnego budynku poszukać czegoś do zniszczenia tych zamurowań. Rex Idę do swojego dawnego domu (jeśli jeszcze istnieje). ''-Shixer'' "Paul zabieramy go ze sobą.Radzę jechać do hotelu tam się zatrzymamy i odpoczniemy ok?"-Shadow Idę do krateru na środku mapy Lyold Przytaknąłem i pojechałemz Shadowem. - Paul ---- *'Rex' - Nagle rzuca się na Ciebie bandyta. Zaczyna Cię bić. *'Shixer' - Znajdujesz. Jest nawet w nie najgorszym stanie. *'Shadow' - W czasie drogi, stickman pyta się co chcecie z nim zrobić. *'Lyold'' - Najwidoczniej został zrzucony pocisk podczas wojny. *'Paul' - W czasie drogi, stickman pyta się co chcecie z nim zrobić. ---- Staram się wbić jeden z kolców prawej ręki w niego, w takie miejsce, które nie doprowadzi do stanu śmiertelnego. Rex Wchodzę do środka i szukam czegoś przydatnego. ''-Shixer'' "Zawieść ciebie do bezpiecznego miejsca"-Shadow. Chodzę, rozglądam się za czymś ciekawym Lyold Nie odzywam się - Paul. ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz przy nim C4. *'Shixer' - Od Ciebie zależy co masz u siebie w domu. (ale proszę nie przesadzać) *'Shadow' - [W tle: Roy Brown Mighty Mighty Man] Wysiadacie. Hotel wygląda na opuszczony i nawiedzony. *'Lyold' - Widzisz z daleka patrol StickTopijczyków. Noszą oni pancerze Breeze V5. Rozpoznajesz ich po fladze. *'Paul' - [W tle: Roy Brown Mighty Mighty Man] Wysiadacie. Hotel wygląda na opuszczony i nawiedzony. ---- Wchodzę z glockiem w ręce z hukiem jak Ken Block wjeżdżający w szyby. - Paul Rozwiązuje stickowskiemu nogi i mówię mu żeby szedł przede mną.-Shadow Biorę i podkładam pod drzwi szpitala, po czym oddalam się i detonuję. Rex Dużo zepsutego jedzenia, stary laptop, niedziałający telewizor, meble w całkiem dobrym stanie, kilka noży i mieczy. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam im Headshot'y ze SWD Lyold ---- *'Paul' - Znajdujecie pokój w całkiem dobrym stanie. *'Shadow' - Znajdujecie pokój w całkiem dobrym stanie. *'Rex' - [+100 Zabójstwo] Okazuje się, że koło muru był także jakiś bandyta. Jest ich jednak jeszcze czterech. *'Shixer' - Znajdujesz na kanapie jakiegoś chuligana. *'Lyold' - Nie było to do końca przemyślane. Okazuje się, że jest ich ośmiu. [Multi-kill +540, 2 Headshoty, AWANS na LVL3 (proszę uzupełnić kartę o dodatkowe 5 punktów)] Zabijasz czterech. Przeciwnicy zaczynają krzyczeć i rzucać granatami. ''-25HP'' ---- Czekam na ruch Shadowa. - Paul "Zatrzymamy się na 2 dni".-Shadow Zamieniam ramię w działo i strzelam w nich. Nie wiem, czy mogę robić coś takiego, jeśli nie, szukam broni i strzelam w nich. Rex Uciekam i strzelam Lyold Pytam, kim jest i co tu robi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Paul' - Jennifer mówi byśmy odpoczęli godzinę, a później poszli dalej. *'Shadow' - Jennifer mówi byśmy odpoczęli godzinę, a później poszli dalej. *'Rex' - [+540 Multi-Kill, 2 Headhoty, AWANS na LVL2 (proszę uzupełnić kartę o dodatkowe 5 punktów)] Zabijasz ich wszystkich znalezioną strzelbą. *'Lyold' - [Multi-kill +480, 3 Headshoty] Zabijasz trzech, czwartego mocno ranisz. [W czasie walki tracisz 40HP] *'Shixer' - "Cholera, skąd żeś się tu wziął!?" Stickman wyciąga pistolet i zaczyna strzelać. Chuliganów/Bandytów nie warto pytać o cokolwiek. ---- -Zbieramy się.-Podnoszę zad i idę za Jennifer. - Paul (Czyli nie :v) Wchodzę do szpitala przez zrobioną przeze mnie dziurę. Rex "Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, a zostawię cię żywego!" ''jeśli nadal będzie agresywny to dobijam go. '''Lyold' Przeszukuję hotel-Shadow Robię uniki i biorę jeden z mieczy zawieszonych na ścianie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Paul' - Gdzie ruszacie? *'Rex' - (może kiedyś) Słyszysz jęki StickZombie oraz mutantów. *'Lyold' - "Jakie pytanie?!" *'Shadow' - Twoi towarzysze wychodzą z hotelu. Znajdujesz w jednym pokoju grupkę śpiących stickmanów. *'Shixer' - Stickman tafia Cię w brzuch. ''-25HP'' ---- Barykaduję drzwi i czekam na Paula-Shadow. Idę szukać Shadowa - Paul Sprawdzam ile mam naboi w strzelbie, po czym idę dalej korytarzem, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Rex Wytrącam mu pistolet mieczem. ''-Shixer'' "Skąd się tu wzieliście?" Lyold ---- *'Shadow' - Przychodzi. *'Paul' - Znajdujesz go (:V). *'Rex' - 2 magazynki po 9 kulek. *'Shixer' - Stickman wstaje, łapie Cię i zaczyna Cię dusić. *'Lyold' - "Hah, myślisz, że tak łatwo Ci odpowiem?" ---- Dobrze, idę dalej. Rex Kopię go w czułe miejsce, odpycham i uderzam ręką w brzuch. ''-Shixer'' Przykładam pistolet do jego głowy''' Lyold''' Pytam Shadowa co teraz robimy. - Paul ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz grupkę stickmanów, ale nie StickZombie. Nie widzą Cię. *'Shixer' - [Przeciwnik traci 20HP] Wróg łapie Cię za gardło, zaczyna dusić, po czym wyrzuca przez najbliższe okno. ''-35HP'' *'Lyold' - [+50 Użycie retoryki]"I tak jeżeli mnie oszczędzisz to umrę podczas wichury albo zgłodnieję na śmierć... Jako iż zima nuklearna opanowała część Nicksoft oraz całe StickWrick postanowiliśmy to wykorzystać zakładając nowy kraj StickTopia. Jako odporni na promieniowanie żołnierze zaczęliśmy podbijać tereny StickWrick... Wasz kraj już nie istnieje." *'Paul' - Nagle zaczynasz czuć trzęsienie ziemi, aż podłoga się zawala. Wypadasz na zewnątrz. ''-10HP'' *'Shadow' - [2/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta] ---- Skaczę do Paula i mówię mu o stickmanach.-Shadow Przeszukuję ciała martwych i zbieram wszystko co przy sobie mają, jeśli mają apteczki to ich używam Lyold W ukryciu sprawdzam co robią. Rex Mam broń palną? ''-Shixer'' - To co teraz robimy?- pytam Shadowa. - Paul ---- *'Shadow' - Paul pyta się co teraz robić. *'Lyold' - Znajdujesz jakieś karabiny, dużo amunicji, noże, nieśmiertelniki. Stickman się pyta co chcesz z nim zrobić. *'Rex' - Widzisz, że to kanibale. Żywią się jakimiś zwłokami. *'Shixer' - Masz rewolwer Magnum .357 oraz karabin AK-47. *'Paul' - ... ---- Strzelam z karabinu.'' -Shixer'' Zabijam ich, w moim świecie nie są mi potrzebni :v. Rex "Sprzedam, ale najlepsze zostawie dla siebie" Lyold Idziemy stąd'''-Shadow''' Idę za Shadowem - Paul ---- *'Shixer' - [Zabicie, Headshot +150 AWANS NA 2LVL, 5 punktów do wykorzystania] Zabijasz go. Nagle zostaje uruchomiona syrena nuklearna. *'Rex' - [+460 Multi-Kill, 2 Headshoty] Nagle zostaje uruchomiona syrena nuklearna. Dolega ona z kasyna. *'Lyold' - Nagle zostaje uruchomiona syrena nuklearna. Dolega ona z kasyna. Jest to dosyć ciekawe zjawisko, ponieważ na niebie nie ma żadnego samolotu. Stickman mówi "Cholera jasna! Teraz to trzeba jak najszybciej się gdzieś schować!" *'Shadow' - Nagle zostaje uruchomiona syrena nuklearna. Jest to dosyć ciekawe zjawisko, ponieważ na niebie nie ma żadnego samolotu. *'Paul' - Nagle zostaje uruchomiona syrena nuklearna. Jest to dosyć ciekawe zjawisko, ponieważ na niebie nie ma żadnego samolotu. ---- Uciekam do auta i szukam jakiegoś schronienia. - Pol Szukam jakiegoś samochodu i biegnę do schronu. ''-Shixer'' Szukam schronienia, jak sądzę. Rex Chowam się Lyold To co Paul-Shadow ---- *'Paul' - Syrena przestaje wyć jednak puszczona zostaje jakaś muzyka. Nagle zauważasz ogromny śnieżny grzyb atomowy jakieś 3km od Ciebie na jakiejś górze. Zaczyna niczym tornado niszczyć wszystko na drodze oraz ruszać się w Twoim kierunku. *'Shixer' - Nie znajdujesz żadnego sprawnego samochodu. Syrena przestaje wyć jednak puszczona zostaje jakaś muzyka również z kasyna. Nagle zauważasz ogromny śnieżny grzyb atomowy jakieś 2km od Ciebie na jakiejś górze. Zaczyna niczym tornado niszczyć wszystko na drodze oraz ruszać się w Twoim kierunku. *'Rex' - Syrena przestaje wyć jednak puszczona zostaje jakaś muzyka również z kasyna. Nagle zauważasz ogromny śnieżny grzyb atomowy jakieś 2km od Ciebie na jakiejś górze. Zaczyna niczym tornado niszczyć wszystko na drodze oraz ruszać się w Twoim kierunku. *'Lyold' - Syrena przestaje wyć jednak puszczona zostaje jakaś muzyka również z kasyna. Nagle zauważasz ogromny śnieżny grzyb atomowy jakieś 2km od Ciebie na jakiejś górze. Zaczyna niczym tornado niszczyć wszystko na drodze oraz ruszać się w Twoim kierunku. *'Shadow' - Syrena przestaje wyć jednak puszczona zostaje jakaś muzyka. Nagle zauważasz ogromny śnieżny grzyb atomowy jakieś 3km od Ciebie na jakiejś górze. Zaczyna niczym tornado niszczyć wszystko na drodze oraz ruszać się w Twoim kierunku. ---- Kryję się gdzieś pod ziemią. Rex Biegnę do tego kasyna. ''-Shixer'' Biegnę... Lyold Wbiegam do jakiegoś zniszczonego budynku i chowam się w piwnicy - Paul. to co paul-Shadow ---- *'Rex' - Grzyb powoli się rusza, więc co najmniej dwie godziny będziesz tutaj przebywał. *'Shixer' - Gdy wchodzisz do środka ogarnia Cię radość. Temperatura wynosi 15°C (na zewnątrz jest od 30 do 40 na minusie), a w środku znajduje się bardzo duża ilość stickmanów i Kalarian. Każdy ma jakieś zajęcie, inni grają w karty, inni grają w lotki, rozmawiają, opowiadają kawały, piją alkohole, a nawet się biją. *'Lyold' - Gdzie? :I *'Paul' - Nagle muzyka w radiu zostaje przerwana i jakiś głos zaczyna mówić o śnieżycy nuklearnej. Podane zostają podane miejsca gdzie warto się udać jeżeli chce się spotkać z jakimiś pokojowo nastawionymi stickmanami, przeżyć śnieżycę oraz samą zimę: Kasyno NTC, StickShop 299, Siedziba radia TeriandoNews, Kasyno S$, "Dzielnica Żywych". Wszystkie miejsca zostają dodane automatycznie do mapy dla każdego słuchacza. *'Shadow' - Nagle muzyka w radiu zostaje przerwana i jakiś głos zaczyna mówić o śnieżycy nuklearnej. Podane zostają podane miejsca gdzie warto się udać jeżeli chce się spotkać z jakimiś pokojowo nastawionymi stickmanami, przeżyć śnieżycę oraz samą zimę: Kasyno NTC, StickShop 299, Siedziba radia TeriandoNews, Kasyno S$, "Dzielnica Żywych". Wszystkie miejsca zostają dodane automatycznie do mapy dla każdego słuchacza. ---- Skoro to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce (a wnioskuję to po odpowiedzi do Shadowa) to idę do Kasyna. Rex Mówię o grzybie.'' -Shixer'' Idę do "Dzielnicy Żywych" Lyold Udaję się do Siedziby radia - Paul To co Paul (znowu)-Shadow ---- *'Rex' - Gdy wchodzisz do środka ogarnia Cię radość (chyba xd). Temperatura wynosi 15°C (na zewnątrz jest od 30 do 40 na minusie), a w środku znajduje się bardzo duża ilość stickmanów i Kalarian. Każdy ma jakieś zajęcie, inni grają w karty, inni grają w lotki, rozmawiają, opowiadają kawały, piją alkohole, a nawet się biją. *'Shixer' - "Nie pi*^$^& Sherlocku. Jak widać jesteś tu nowy, więc proponuję darmową flachę oraz coś dla zaspokojenia głodu. Dla nowo przybyłych za darmo, później z drobną opłatą. Możesz też w coś zagrać, pogadać z kimś, poszukać towarzyszy, obejrzeć film... Co chcesz. ''" *'Lyold''' - Dzielnica Żywych w przeciwieństwie do reszty miasta, wygląda jak typowe przedwojenne miasto. Są tu kasyna, mieszkania, sklepy, bary itd. *'Paul' - Od razu spotykasz patrol stickmanów. Pytają się kim jesteś i czego chcesz. *'Shadow' - Od razu spotykasz patrol stickmanów. Pytają się kim jesteś i czego chcesz. (radzę się rozdzielić) ---- "Co to właściwie za miejsce?" ''-Shixer'' (na zewnątrz jest od 30 do 40. Jak mniemam, na minusie? xd) Rozglądam się. :/ Rex -Jestem Paul, w radiu mówili, że mogę się tu schronić przed śnieżycą. - Paul Szukam mieszkania Lyold "Przepuśćcie mnie"'-shadow' ---- *'Shixer' - "Miejsce, gdzie wszyscy zmęczeni samotnym podróżowaniem, lub szukający jakiegoś schronienia są w raju. A teraz idź, nie mam teraz czasu." *'Rex' - Zauważasz jakiegoś tajemniczego stickmana, trochę napakowanego, w mocno zniszczonym pancerzu. Na Twój widok podejrzanie wstaje i idzie do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Po chwili z tego samego miejsca wychodzi grupa w czarnych bluzach, z maskami zakrywającymi twarz oraz posiadających broń. Karzą Ci iść za nimi inaczej zostaniesz ukarany. *'Paul' - Stickman Cię wpuszcza. *'Lyold' - Znajdujesz mieszkanie do sprzedania. Cena: 2000 kapsli/20S$. Aktualnie posiadasz tylko 2 kapsle oraz 1S$. *'Shadow' - Stickman Cię wpuszcza. ---- Szukam jakiegoś podróżnika, kupca czy coś w tym stylu Lyold Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale ok, idę z nimi. Rex Zamawiam''' małego''' drinka. ''-Shixer'' Pytam się czy mają zamiar badać świat z zewnątrz. - Paul ---- *'Lyold' - Właśnie przejeżdża pojazd pełen zapasów. Na Twój widok zatrzymuje się. *'Rex' - Gdy zostajesz wpuszczony do pomieszczenia, "dresiarze" odchodzą. Drzwi się zamykają, a od tyłu łapie Cię ta sama postać którą wcześniej widziałeś i podkłada Ci nóż pod gardło, witając się złowieszczo. *'Shixer' - Jesteś głodny, jednak menu do najlepszych nie należy. *'Paul' - "Chyba widzisz jak świat obecnie wygląda... Władze StickWrick przesiadują obecnie w głównym schronie w Stickos, a nasze tereny przejmuje StickTopia, która ma dostęp do naszego arsenału. Trzeba to wytępić zanim się rozprzestrzeni.." *'Shadow' - 3/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta Przyglądam się mu i pytam czego chce. Rex -To co teraz robimy?- Paul (XD) A co konkretnie jest? ''-Shixer'' "Witaj" Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "Chcę zemsty, chcę Twojego cierpienia, chcę Twojej śmierci... Jednak nie wiem sam jak się za to wziąć. ''" *'Paul''' - "Zakładam, że chcesz się tutaj schować, więc Ty możesz iść jedynie pooglądać jakieś przedwojenne filmy w sali kinowej lub coś zjeść." *'Shixer' - Jakieś konserwy, stare ryby, szczury... Najlepsze są prawdopodobnie frytki. *'Lyold' - "Witam, witam! Widzę, że czegoś potrzebujesz, więc w czym mogę pomóc?" *'Shadow' - Twoja gra zostaje wstrzymana. ---- (Nie zamierasz mi tego tak szybko powiedzieć, prawda? xd) "Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz?" Rex (portfel) i (ile kosztują frytki?)'' -Shixer'' -Wolałbym się zająć czymś pożytecznym.- Paul "Opowiedz mi o reszcie świata..." 'Lyold' ---- *'Rex' - "Nie pamiętasz mnie? Przykre..." Zostajesz uderzony oraz przewrócony na ziemię. Zauważasz zniszczony pancerz Breeze Z1 należący do postaci. *'Shixer' - Pierwsze danie jest darmowe. *'Paul' - "Na przykład?" *'Lyold' - "No w końcu jakaś dusza chce mi potowarzyszyć. Wsiadaj i powiedz o czym dokładniej mam Ci powiedzieć." ---- Biorę. ''-Shixer'' "Ty? Jakim cudem...? Zabiłem cię." Rex "Dawno nie było mnie na świecie, i widzę, że dużo się zmieniło, potrzebuje jakiegoś przewodnika czy coś w tym stylu..." Lyold ---- *'Shixer' - [[http://youtu.be/I25On14m1Zo W tle (RADIO)]'' +20XP, -100 Głodu''] Najadłeś się. Co robisz? *'Rex' - "Tak mnie zabiłeś, że żyję." *'Lyold' - [http://youtu.be/0w-LZrSPs5Y W tle] "Rozumiem. Zakładam, że wyszedłeś ze schronu, nie masz żadnych pieniędzy ani pożywienia. Jako iż, w przeciwieństwie do przeciętnej osoby, jestem dobry, mogę Ci jakoś pomóc." *'Paul' - 1/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta ---- "Zdążyłem zauważyć." Rex Patrzę przez okno. ''-Shixer'' -Zwalczać stickzombie, robić rozwałkę zamiast siedzieć w miejscu. - Paul "Najpierw jedzenie, na 100% są w tu jakieś opuszczone sklepy, znasz jakieś?" Lyold ---- *'Rex' - [http://youtu.be/s_SFLh5ptpc W tle] "A więc porozmawiamy dopiero w sali tortur. Hah, właściciele kasyna nie wiedzieli, że 200 lat temu torturowano tutaj ludzi. W dodatku akurat podarowali mi właśnie ten kawałek. <śmiech> Wstawaj i idź przede mną. Pamiętaj, jeden zły ruch, a Twoja śmierć będzie brutalniejsza." *'Shixer' - Widzisz uciekających bandytów, którzy giną w śnieżycy. *'Paul' - "StickZombie, tak? No to mam dla Ciebie zadanie. Niedaleko stąd w byłej Galerii Teriandzkiej jest ich sporo. Jeśli uda Ci się, wybić ich chociaż trochę, czeka Cię nagroda w postaci 1000 kapsli oraz 5S$." *'Lyold' - "Jestem handlarzem. Mogę Ci zaoferować najlepsze produkty w StickWorld." ---- No to idę, w drodze pytam go, jak udało mu się przeżyć. Rex Pytam, czy tu na pewno jesteśmy bezpieczni. ''-Shixer'' Udaję się do Galerii - Paul Idę za Paulem - Shadow "Mówiłem już, nie mam kasy" 'Lyold' ---- *'Rex' - "Po tym jak wpakowałem Ci kulkę w łeb, znalazłem prototyp sprzętu do reanimowania. Szybko go przetestowałem, ponieważ zaatakowali mnie "oni". Myśleli, że mnie zabili, jednak moja nowa zabawka zadziałała. Tak samo było w przypadku Ciebie. Gdy mnie postrzeliłeś i odleciałeś, schowałem się w tamtej chatce. Wyszedłem tydzień po zrzuceniu ultratomówki i napotkałem się na pojazd StickTopijczyków, jadący do StickWrick. Zabrali mnie do samego Teriando, gdzie ich zabiłem. Następnie znalazłem to kasyno i wykupiłem ten kawałek." *'Shixer' - "Oczywiście, o ile nie wbije tu patrol StickTopijczyków, chętnych jakiejś zbrodni." *'Paul' - Znajdujesz się w przedwojennej, największej galerii handlowej w StickWrick. *'Shadow' - Niestety wykonanie zadania w dwójkę nie ma sensu, ponieważ nie zgłosiłeś się w radiu po zadanie i nie dostaniesz żadnej zapłaty. Gdy się rozglądasz koło Galerii widzisz wóz. Podjeżdża do Ciebie i jakiś chuligan, otwierając okno, zaczyna do Ciebie strzelać. ''-20HP'' *'Lyold' - "Mogę Ci dać coś za darmo, tylko powiedz na co masz ochotę." ---- "No to jesteśmy kwita. Wygląda na to, że te obu nas zamknęły w środku. Ironia losu. Mnie jednak spotkał trochę inny los niż zamknięcie. I teraz, naprawdę wolałbym być uwięziony w pancerzu." Rex zabijam go z M110 - Shadow '' Ostrożnie wchodzę do Galerii i strzelam na pałę do wszystkich StZombie - Paul Czekam, aż śnieżyca się skończy.' -Shixer' ''"Daj mi jeść, czy jesteś zainteresowany kupnem broni?" Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "Świetnie... Dobra usiądź wygodnie na stole, a ja Ciebie zwiążę... K*^$a! Zapomniałem sznurka!" *'Shadow' - [+100XP, Zabójstwo] Zabijasz go, jednak w samochodzie jest więcej bandytów. Samochód odjeżdża, jednak po chwili wraca, rozpędzony, w Twoją stronę. *'Paul' - [+380XP, Triple-Kill, Headshot, AWANS NA 2LVL] Zabijasz trzech, gdy kończy Ci się amunicja. W Twoim kierunku idzie z 8 StickZombie. *'Shixer' - Podchodzi do Ciebie jakiś Kalarianin "Hej, co tak tam patrzysz? Czekasz na koniec śnieżycy? Niestety tu muszę Cię zmartwić, ponieważ pewnie będzie długo trwała. Radziłbym Ci się czymś zająć." *'Lyold' - [+20XP, -100 Głodu] "Chętnie. Pokaż co masz do zaoferowania." ---- "A to pech..." - Kopię go w brzuch (stałem przed nim, więc kopię do tyłu), odwracam się uderzam go pięścią w twarz i staram się nabić na kolce. Rex Strzelam w zbiornik paliwa-Shadow Jeśli jest telewizja/radio, siadam i oglądam (słucham). ''-Shixer'' Pokazuje mu to co zabrałem tamtym mutantom-żołnierzom Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "Nie tym razem, bracie." Ghost robi unik, łapie Cię za szyje i rzuca o regał z książkami. Następnie wyciąga strzelba i wykonuje 5 ciosów. ''-40HP'' *'Shadow' - [+440, AWANS NA 2LVL] Wszyscy giną. *'Shixer' - W radiu jest ciekawa informacja. "Dwa dni temu pewna grupa badawcza "Odkrywcy Nowego Świata" odkryła pewne, zasypane w radioaktywnych śniegach, przejście prowadzące do przedwojennej bazy, w której pracowano nad projektem "Terminator". Pewnie niewiele osób pamięta o co chodzi, więc przypomnę. W 1997 roku rozpoczęto prace nad projektem ogromnego statku kosmicznego o nazwie S.W.S.S "Terminator, który miał umożliwić szybkie podróże kosmiczne, podboje, kolonizacje planet i oczywiście utworzenie Wielkiego Imperium Stickowego. W 2014 do prac przyłączyło się także Imperium Kalariańskie, użyczając nam swoich sprzętów oraz tworząc specjalne stacje kosmiczne, na których można zatankować pojazd. W 2021 ukończono pojazd, a oficjalny lot miał się odbyć w sierpniu 2023. Niestety nastąpiła wojna, a statek został zamknięty w bazie. Teraz OKŚ szuka grupę '''500' osób, które chciałyby opuścić tą cholerną planetę i uratować naszą rasę. Chętni zgłaszać się kasynie NTC. Koniec transmisji ~"" *'Lyold''' - "'Dam Ci za to 30S$. Pasuje?"'' *'Paul''' - Zostajesz wyrzucony z gry "Prośba." ---- Zgłaszam się. ''-Shixer'' Chwytam za strzelbę i kopię go, tym samym odrzucając go od strzelby, po czym strzelam w niego (tak, wiem, jego przydupasy zaraz przyjdą). Rex "Niech Ci będzie" Lyold ---- *'Shixer' - [Jesteś pewien? Shixer ukończy wtedy StickWrick RPG 3 i będzie brał udział w nadchodzącym spin-offie, a tutaj będziesz musiał stworzyć nową.] *'Rex' - Traci lewą dłoń, po czym wyciąga granat i rzuca nim w Twoją stronę. Ten wybucha i zostajesz poparzony. ''-20HP'' Wtedy wracają "dresiarze" i na ten widok ogłuszają Ghosta. *'Lyold' - Zarobiłeś. Co robisz? *'Shadow' - [4/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta] *'Dave' - Jesteś podróżnikiem. W czasie wojny broniłeś swojego miasta, jednak pod koniec zniknęło z powierzchni przez bombę atomową. Gdy nastała zima rozpocząłeś poszukiwania schronu. Właśnie stanąłeś na ziemiach, noszących nazwę Teriando. [Twój ekwipunek: strzelba 870 MCS, amunicja, trochę żywności, 27S$, 5390 kapsli] ---- "Co, do cholery?!" Rex "Ach, znowu na polu bitwy" Dave To wolałbym raczej zostać tutaj. ''-Shixer'' Pytam się czy mogę dołączyć do jego karawany (w sensie jako ochroniarz) Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "Ten koleś zostaje skazany na karę śmierci. Nic Ci nie jest?" *'Dave' - Podjeżdża do Ciebie pewien wóz. *'Shixer' - Do kasyna wchodzi tajemnicza postać z maską, w ciemnym płaszczu. Na start wyciąga .44 Magnuma i zabija jednego mutanta, mówiąc "Wyeliminowany". *'Lyold' - "Nie odmówię. Na tym świecie jest pełno tych gnid." *'Shadow' - [Twoja gra zostaje wstrzymana] ---- Podchodzę do pojazdu, uprzednio sprawdzając swoje uzbrojenie Dave "Rozumiem, ale czy wy mu nie pomagaliście? Co, do cholery, się dzieje?!" Rex Pytam, kim jest.'' -Shixer'' No to wy'''ruszamy '''Lyold ---- *'Dave' - Wychodzi z niego tajemnicza postać, która zaraz żąda wszystkiego co posiadasz. *'Rex' - "Czemu niby mielibyśmy mu pomóc? Te ob%$^#iec jest za przejęciem StickWrick przez StickTopię. Dlatego od początku mamy go na oku." *'Shixer' - Stickman Cię odpycha. *'Lyold' - Gdy jedziecie, nagle zauważacie na drodze potężny pojazd z flagą StickTopii. ---- "Rozumiem." Rex "Sprawdzę amunicję w moim MCS-ie" Dave "Spokojnie, koleś!"'' -Shixer'' "Kryj sie" Przygotowuje broń i obserwuje ich Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "A więc stań i powiedz kim jesteś." *'Dave' - Masz 9 kuli. *'Shixer' - Fioletowe oczy dają Ci znak, żebyś z nim nie zadzierał. *'Lyold' - Pojazd się zatrzymuje, a wychodzi z niego dwóch żołnierzy StickTopii. Podchodzą do wozu i każą Ci z niego wyjść. ---- "Nazywam się Rex Scooter." Rex "(Pokazuje broń)" Dave Cofam się i obserwuję rozwój sytuacji.'' -Shixer'' Daje gazu i uciekam Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "Kojarzę. Ja jestem Ted. Wszyscy należymy do grupy zwanej Widmami. Jesteśmy tu by wybić wszystkich StickTopian i przywrócić StickWrick na mapy." *'Dave' - Stickman bierze broń, po czym zadaje Ci coś w brzuch, wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża. Brawo, nie masz się czym bronić. *'Shixer' - Postać zasiada do jakiegoś stołu i przy piwie rozpoczyna rozmowę z innym stickmanem. *'Lyold' - Postacie wracają do samochodu i zaczynają Was gonić, oczywiście strzelając. ---- Obserwuję ich i słucham.'' -Shixer'' Jem prowiant, odzyskując siły Dave "Rozumiem." Rex Probuję jechać wśród ruin miast Lyold ---- *'Shixer' - Postać wstaje i widząc twe obserwacje, mocno uderza Ciebie w twarz. ''-20HP'' "W tym świecie nikt nie będzie mnie szpiegował, a zwłaszcza TY." *'Dave' - Głodu'' *'Rex' - "Co zamierzasz teraz ze sobą zrobić, nosicielu wyjątkowego Pancerza Breeze V6?" *'Lyold' - Udaje Ci się ich zgubić na jakiś czas, jednak nagle z boku wyjeżdża ten sam pojazd i uderzcie w niego. Gdy się budzisz, widzisz Twojego towarzysza, który prawdopodobnie zginął wypadając przez okno. Oprócz tego auto jest mocno uszkodzone, a pojazd StickTopian się pali. Jedynie jeden leży przygnieciony przez niego, jednak jest wciąż żywy. *'Shadow' - Niestety przyjeżdża kolejny pojazd, którego nie jesteś już w stanie powstrzymać. Są to StickTopianie i zabierają Cię jako jeńca. [Zostajesz wyrzucony z gry] ---- "Zobaczy się..." Rex "No, jakoś przeżyję" Dave "Przeszkadzam ci w czymś?" ''-Shixer'' Zabijam go Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "To radziłbym Ci ruszyć d$#ę i opuścić tą salę." *'Dave' - Po jakimś czasie przyjeżdża kolejny pojazd, tym razem z barwami StickTopii. *'Shixer' - "Jak najbardziej, "Shixer"." Po tym uderza Cię w brzuch [-10HP'']'' *'Lyold' - [+100XP] Ginie. ---- "Skąd znasz moje imię?"'' -Shixer'' Wystawiam mu jakże miłego środkowego palca prawą dłonią i opuszczam pomieszczenie. Rex Podchodzę, pomimo ryzyka. Dave Odchodzę... 'Lyold' ---- *'Shixer' - "Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, a teraz odejdź." *'Rex' - Widzisz potyczkę. *'Dave' - "Witajcie wędrowniku! Czy masz coś do sprzedania?" *'Lyold' - Zauważasz, że pojazd kupca może zaraz eksplodować. Jest tam wiele zapasów. ---- "Niestety nie, okradziono mnie, mam tylko sporo kapsli." Dave Biore jakiś worek z zapasami i uciekam! Lyold Sprawdzam, kto w niej uczestniczy. Rex Odchodzę.''-Shixer'' ---- *'Dave' - "Przykre. Jeśli chcesz, za 2000 kapsli, możemy Cię gdzieś zabrać." *'Lyold' - Pojazd eksploduje. Udaje Ci się zachować swoją starą broń, trochę żywności, elitarnego Magnuma, 300S$ (!!!) oraz 920 kapsle. *'Rex' - Jeden z nich odchodzi, drugiego już nie możesz rozpoznać, jednak widzisz, że ma mroczny (xd) ubiór. *'Shixer' - Dowiadujesz się w radiu, że dokładnie jutro o godzinie 13:00 w Galerii Teriandzkiej odbędzie się I Zjazd Podróżników gdzie między innymi zostanie poruszony temat przyszłości StickWrick. ---- "Zabierzcie mnie, o ile możecie, do waszej bazy" Dave Czekam do momentu, gdy na zewnątrz będzie bezpiecznie. ''-Shixer'' (No, ciekawe kto tym razem :/) Podchodzę do niego i pytam, o co chodzi. (Odrzuci mnie i każe się odwalić? :x) Rex Wracam do miasta (elitarnego Magnuma czyli jakiego?) Lyold ---- *'Dave' - "Ha! Żaden cywil nie wejdzie do naszej bazy, zwłaszcza StickWrickianin! <śmiech>" *'Shixer' - Wichura już przeszła. *'Rex' - "Oh, Rex. A jednak marzenia się spełniają." *'Lyold' - Dowiadujesz się w radiu, że dokładnie jutro o godzinie 13:00 w Galerii Teriandzkiej odbędzie się I Zjazd Podróżników gdzie między innymi zostanie poruszony temat przyszłości StickWrick. (it isn't important for you) ---- "Tsaaa, od razu cywil, aż takim geniuszem nie jestem." Dave "Znamy się?" Rex Udaję się w kierunku Galerii.'' -Shixer'' to jaki jest time? Lyold ---- *'Dave' - "Nikt poza wojskiem StickTopii nie ma prawa wchodzić do naszej bazy. Jesteś żałosny, jeżeli myślisz inaczej." *'Rex' - "Nie pamiętasz mnie? Jestem Nover Tinos. Od naszego ostatniego spotkania trochę minęło, co nie?" *'Shixer' - Aktualnie trwają przygotowania. *'Lyold' - Godzina 16:32. Powoli się ściemnia. ---- "Nover... ile to już lat..." Rex Chodze se po ulicach Lyold Jeśli myślałeś, że jestem terrorystą, to wpadłeś w wielki i głęboki błąd. Dave Która godzina?'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Eh... Jak tam życie..?" *'Lyold' - Jesteś już śpiący. *'Dave' - Niespodziewanie jeden stickman zabija drugiego. Od razu każe Ci szybko wsiadać. *'Shixer' - Godzina 17:57. Jest już ciemno, a to przynosi ze sobą wielu bandytów i mutantów. ---- Dawno nie sprałem komuś skóry. (wsiada do wozu) Dave "Łatwo można stwierdzić, że nieciekawie. Ale bywało gorzej." Rex Szukam schronienia. ''-Shixer'' Szukam noclegu Lyold ---- *'Dave' - "Pamiętaj, nigdy nie bądź taki do przodu w rozmowie ze StickTopijczykami. Oni teraz okupują nasz kraj. Chcą kompletnie zniszczyć wszystko co z nami związane. Już niedługo pewnie przyjdzie reszta wojska i będzie koniec. Słuchaj, jutro ma być konferencja w Galerii Teriandzkiej, radziłbym Ci byś się tam zjawił. ''" *'Rex''' - Nagle do kasyna wraca Ghost. "O, tu jesteście, i jeden i drugi, haha." Jedna z ścian zostaje zburzona przez patrol StickTopii. Jesteście otoczeni. *'Shixer' - Możesz się dobrze wyspać w płatnym hotelu, lub za darmo, niekoniecznie dobrze, w jakiejś piwnicy. *'Lyold' - 20S$ za noc. Oprócz tego pokój dobrze zaopatrzony. ---- "Meh, więc żyjesz... Życie nie jest takie piękne." Rex Szukam taniego hotelu. ''-Shixer'' Zrobię wszystko w mojej mocy, by tam być. Dave Biore Lyold ---- *'Rex' - "Mam już plany z Wami zrobić. Do wozu." Zostajecie związani i wrzuceni siłą do jakiegoś pojazdu. *'Shixer' - 7$ za noc. Niestety pokój jest słabo zaopatrzony. Możesz też skorzystać z droższej oferty 30S$ za noc i dobre zaopatrzenie. *'Dave' - "Cóż, powinniśmy się tymczasowo rozejść. Jak masz jakieś pieniądze to najlepiej załatw sobie jakiś pokój w hotelu. Jak nie masz, mogę Ci dać jakieś drobne." *'Lyold' - Jest tutaj wygodne łóżko (lepsze niż w Schronie), jakiś telewizor, radio, lodówka i parę książek. Co robisz? ---- Staram się uwolnić z więzów (nie wiem, jak mi te kolce związali, chyba, że nie bierzesz ich pod uwagę :x) Rex SprawdzamtelewizorLyold A jest jakaś oferta pomiędzy? ''-Shixer'' Będziemy w kontakcie. Dave ---- *'Rex' - "Nie próbuj. I tak Ci się nie uda..." Gdy się rozglądasz zauważasz niebieską twarz Steva. (xd) *'Lyold' - Są 4 kanały "hotelowe". Kanał z dokumentami, komediowy, z wiadomościami i muzyczny. *'Shixer' - Nie ma. *'Dave' - Wysiadasz pod jakimś hotelem. 10$ za noc i średnie zaopatrzenie. ---- Co ty tu robisz? Rex Spędzam noc w hotelu w celu regeneracji sił. Dave A czy w ofercie za 30S$ wliczone jest wyżywienie? ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Eh... Znalazłem zadanie jako programista i haker dla ruchu oporu. Niestety jeden pie$#&*ny błąd doprowadził do przybycia tych ch#$ów." *'Dave' - Budzisz się. Jest godzina 9:26. Zaraz odbędzie się śniadanie. *'Shixer' - Jest, w tej "uboższej" również. Jednak i tak nie posiadasz 30S$, dlatego pozostaje Ci oferta za 7S$. *'Lyold' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta] ---- Idę na śniadanie Dave "Rozumiem." Rex Mogłeś tak od razu. Płacę 7S$. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Dave' - Jesz, Kiedy kończysz, spotykasz tamtego stickmana. Zabiera Cię na konferencję. *'Rex' - Pojazd się zatrzymuje, wchodzi do Was jakiś żołnierz i wszystkich ogłusza. *'Shixer' - Idziesz spać. Następnego dnia idziesz na konferencję. *'Lyold' - 2/6 Twoja kolejka zostaje pominięta'' ---- Rozdział II - Kres Godzina 13:00, 28 lutego 2025, Galeria Teriandzka/Nieznana baza StickTopii (Rex, Rich) *'Do aktualnych na konferencji' - Konferencja się zaczyna. "Witajcie podróżnicy! Nie sądziłem, że będzie Was aż tyle! Ale powinienem się raczej z tego cieszyć. No dobra, więc zadajecie sobie co chwilę pewne pytanie. Jak wyglądać będzie na przykład za 5 lat mapa świata, no i przede wszystkim StickWrick? To, że zima kiedyś się zakończy, to rzecz oczywista, a po niej nastanie czas "porządków", o ile nie dojdzie do kolejnego konfliktu nuklearnego. Po zrzuceniu wielkiej bomby na StickTopię, aktualnie dzieją się tam bardzo złe rzeczy. Większość przetrwałych schowała się w schronach, lub pouciekała do innych krajów. Ci co zostali, albo zginęli lub stali się mutantami. Aktualnie miasto mimo strasznych mrozów, jest wiernie odbudowywane przez mutanty, które zachowały rozum, za pomocą nowych władz. Armie, mimo złego stanu, oraz marnego uzbrojenia zostały wysłane na podboje innych krajów dotkniętych zimą. Jednym z tych celów jest właśnie nasza ojczyzna, której władze porzuciły los kraju i schowały się w schronie, który dzisiaj już nie istnieje, po wstąpieniu tam wojsk StickTopii. Nasza armia pozbawiona działającego sprzętu została wybita. Mieszkańcy prześladowani za głoszenie swojego zdania i skazani na chowanie się i uciekanie do innych krajów. Nicksoft również nie ma wojsk przystosowanych na zimę, jednak robi wszystko by nam pomóc. Wojna nie pomoże, tylko pogorszy sytuację. Jednak my mamy tego dosyć. Pora się obudzić i przywrócić nasze granice. Nie będzie nami rządziła obca krew! Jesteśmy..." Wtedy nagle ma miejsce wysadzenie wejścia i wkroczenie StickTopii. Żołnierze strzelają do każdego i niszczą każdy sprzęt, a pojazdy niszczą zabytek, istniejący ponad 500 lat. *'Dave' - Twój towarzysz zostaje zabity. Ty chowasz się pod gruzem, jednak nie możesz tutaj przebywać za długo, ponieważ nadjeżdżają także czołgi. *'Shixer' - [''-20HP, -3 Szybkości, Wolne chodzenie (Sprint równa się utrata 5HP/kolejka)] Zostajesz trafiony kulą w nogę, jednak inni traktują Cię jako rannego. *'Lyold''' - Chowasz się za półką, jednak zostajesz zauważony przez jakiegoś żołnierza, który rzuca się na Ciebie z nożem. *'Rex' - Budzisz się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Widzisz koło siebie także Novera, Steve'a, Boba oraz nieznanych Ci dwóch stickmanów. Steve zaczyna się wiercić "K^$#a, co ten pajac z nami zrobił. Udusi nas czy..." Wtem wchodzi Ghost "Heh, nie, przyjacielu. Chciałbym z Wami zagrać w grę. Każdy dostanie numerek. Jeden z Was dostanie kostkę i będzie losował kto pierwszy pójdzie na tortury. Jako losującego wybiorę mojego ulubionego mistrza, z którym spędziłem wiele dni nauk. Proszę oto kostka, a to numerki." Dostajesz numer 2. ---- "Tsk, bawi cię to? Czegoś oczekujesz?" Rex Mam broń? ''-Shixer'' O k€&$a, lepiej sprawdzić jakiś lepszy schron. Dave ---- *'Rex' - "Nie chcesz się pobawić? Trudno i tak nie masz wyboru. Mistrzu, rzucaj." Wylosowany zostaje numer 3, należący do Boba, który od razu zostaje zabrany na tortury. Na waszych oczach ginie z cierpienia, a ciało zostaje rzucone w jakiś kąt. *'Shixer' - Masz, aczkolwiek jeden strzał w tym miejscu może Cię sprzedać. *'Dave' - Chowasz się w jakiejś skrzyni. Obrońców jest coraz mniej. *'Lyold' - [3/6] ---- Próbuję się wydostać, tudzież użyć mojego ramienia, aby zmienić go w działo i wystrzelić (jeśli mogę, oczywiście) Rex Ukrywam się gdzieś. ''-Shixer'' Sprawdzam ekwipunek. Dave ---- *'Rex' - "Nawet nie próbuj głupcze!" Ghost kopie Cię w twarz. ''-10HP'' Wylosowany zostaje numer 1, należący do nieznanego stickmana. Niestety ten próbując uciec atakuje "Snajpera" i w odpowiedzi zostaje zamordowany. *'Shixer' - Najbliższy schron znajduje się 7 metrów od Ciebie. By zostać niezauważony musiałbyś się powoli przeczołgać (3 kolejki). Możesz też od razu przebiec sprintem, jednak to jest ryzykowne i możesz zostać zauważony. *'Dave' - Masz tylko jakiś pistolet i trochę amunicji. StickTopijczyków jest już więcej niż obrońców. *'Lyold' - [4/6] ---- "A jak nie, to co? Zabijesz mnie? A jak przestanę? Zabijesz mnie. Jeśli mam wybierać między śmiercią, która nadejdzie, a śmiercią, której mogę uniknąć, dlaczego dziwić się nad moim wyborem?" Rex Czołgam się. ''-Shixer'' Zaczynam strzelać do wrogów. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Ghost nie odpowiada. Wylosowany zostaje numer 5 należący do Steva. Od razu zostaje dokładnie ubity z wielkim okrucieństwem, a na sam koniec Ghost odstrzeliwuje mu kolana. Wpół żywy zostaje rzucony na resztę ciał. *'Shixer' - 1/3. Zauważasz, że zaraz zostaniesz przejechany przez czołg. *'Dave' - Zabijasz kilku, lecz zostajesz zauważony. +500XP, AWANS NA KOLEJNY POZIOM'' Pozostają resztki obrońców, wciąż wiernie walczących z wrogiem. *'Lyold' - [5/6] ---- Rzucam się w bok. ''-Shixer'' Dołączam do sojuszników. Dave (Odstrzeliwuje, w sensie, odpadają mu? :x) Bardziej próbuję się wyrwać, starając się zrobić coś ze zmutowaną ręką (po raz kolejny, jeśli mam taką możliwość). Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Prawie zostałeś zauważony, jednak udało Ci się schować. [+50XP Unik] *'Dave' - Wszyscy zostają zabici, a Ty mocno zraniony. +200XP'' Jeden zły ruch skończy się śmiercią. *'Rex' - (nie odpadają, lecz na zawsze traci możliwość chodzenia) W tym przypadku Nover jest szybszy, który rozszarpując sznur, rzuca kostką w jakieś urządzenie i doprowadza je do eksplozji. Po tym rzuca się na Ghosta zadając mu serię ciosów. Gdy ten upada, Nover Cię uwalnia . *'Lyold' - [6/6''' Zostajesz wyrzucony z gry za nieaktywność''] ---- (a, ok) Podchodzę do Steve'a i sprawdzam puls. Rex Czołgam się i znajduję przy jakimś trupie apteczkę i jej używam, by się uleczyć. Dave Czołgam się dalej. '-Shixer ---- *'Rex' - Żyje, jednak niedługo może się wykrwawić na śmierć. Nover zaleca Ci porzucenie go i szybką ucieczkę, ponieważ niedługo cała baza wyleci w powietrze, razem z nadciągającymi już tutaj StickTopijczykami. *'Dave' - [+50HP] Słyszysz dialog "''- Dobra robota chłopaki... Heh, nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo z nimi pójdzie. No trudno, zwycięstwo nasze. - Emm, szefie, źródła donoszą o ataku w naszej bazie. " *'Shixer''' - Jesteś na miejscu. Słyszysz dialog "''- Dobra robota chłopaki... Heh, nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo z nimi pójdzie. No trudno, zwycięstwo nasze. - Emm, szefie, źródła donoszą o ataku w naszej bazie. " ---- "''Mam go tak po prostu zostawić?!" Podnoszę go i biorę na ręce. Rex Korzystam z apteczki. ''-Shixer'' Znajduję kolejną apteczkę i ruszam w stronę okupowanej bazy. Dave ---- Tabela statystyk (aktualizowana co 5 kolejek): *'Rex' - LVL2, 1100XP, 35G, 60HP, 10S$ *'Shixer' - LVL2, 370XP, 85G, 100HP, 5S$ *'Dave' - LVL2, 500XP, 90G, 10HP, 5S$ XP - Punkty, G - Głód, im mnie tym gorzej, HP - Życie, S$ - Pieniądze ---- *'Rex' - "A co to za śmieć, że aż tak Ci na nim zależy? Tylko będzie nam utrudniał ucieczkę." *'Shixer' - [+30HP, uleczenie wszystkich ran] "Cholerni, pewnie jest ich więcej, przeszukać każde miejsce!" *'Dave' - [+40HP] Właśnie się wydajesz ponieważ wojska dalej tu są i zostajesz postrzelony oraz schwytany. (pamiętaj, że to był dialog StickTopijczyków, Twoi ludzie są wszyscy martwi) ''-90HP'' ---- "To mój przyjaciel. Pozostawienie go tutaj jest niewybaczalne." Rex Staram się znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę, w międzyczasie leczę najgorsze rany. Dave Patrzę, czy w pobliżu jest jakiś osamotniony żołnierz.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Heh, jak chcesz... I tak się w drodze wykrwawi, albo ktoś go jeszcze dokończy. Cóż, ja bym na Twoim miejscu już szedł, bo słyszę kroki." *'Dave' - [+50HP] Możesz pójść schodami na górę, następnie zejść gruzami na zewnątrz, omijając żołnierzy, jednak możliwe, że mogą tam być transportowce i czołgi. *'Shixer' - Najbliżej Ciebie jest dwóch. *'Rich' - Jesteś jednym z sześciu osób, które zostały zabrane na tortury. Dwóch zostało zabitych, jeden ciężko ranny. Kiedy miała zostać wybrana kolejna osoba, jeden z Was rzucił kostką w jakieś urządzenie i doprowadza je do eksplozji, a następnie uwalnia resztę, w tym Ciebie i odchodzi. Zostajesz tutaj sam, nie masz ze sobą żadnego uzbrojenia. Baza w której byłeś więziony należy do StickTopii i niedługo zostanie wysadzona. ---- Jak już wspomniałem, biorę go na ręce i biegnę. Rex "Głupi g*wniarze, szlachcica chcieli pociąć. Niech spieprz*ają na Kalariański gróz!" Uciekam, pytając się współwięźniów o jakichś sklep do uzbrojenia. No i biorę jakiś kij, bo laskę mi zabrali!!! - Rich Ciągnę jednego, zabieram mu broń i ustawiam sobie za żywą tarczę. ''-Shixer'' Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. Idę, omijając żołnierzy. Dave ---- *'Rex' - [Kolejka 1/8 do wyjścia] Przychodzi pierwsza fala, zabita przez Novera. Daje Ci broń. *'Rich' - Współwięźniowie już poszli. Słyszysz pierwsze strzały. *'Shixer' - "No i myślisz, że mi na nim zależy?" Wtedy drugi zaczyna go obrażać i zostaje postrzelony. *'Dave' - Masz szczęście, że jedyny czołg jest w pomieszczeniu. Jednak są tutaj dwa pojazdy, z czego w tym najbliżej Ciebie są żołnierze. ---- Strzelam do każdego napotkanego wroga i sprawdzam stan Steve'a. Rex Czołgam się pod pojazdem, niezauważony przez żołnierzy. - Dave Strzelam do niego z broni mojej żywej tarczy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - [Kolejka 2/8 do wyjścia] Steve niedługo się wykrwawi. Nadchodzi kolejna fala. *'Dave' - Udaje Ci się. Co robisz? *'Shixer' - [+135XP, Użycie żywej tarczy] Zostajesz zauważony przez resztę żołnierzy. ---- Cały czas strzelając chowam się za jakimś rogiem.'' -Shixer'' Staram się tamować krew, strzelając do wrogów. Rex Wsiadam do transportera i rozpoczynam ucieczkę. ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, 30G, 50HP, 10S$ *'Shixer' - LVL3, 1365XP, 80G, 80HP, 5S$ *'Dave' - LVL2, 600XP, 85G, 70HP, 5S$ *'Rich' - LVL1, 000XP, 100G, 100HP, 10S$ ---- *'Shixer' - +850XP, Awans na kolejny poziom'' Udaje Ci się wszystkich zabić, jednak jest jeszcze czołg. *'Rex' - [Kolejka 3/8 do wyjścia] [+250XP, -10HP, Awans na kolejny poziom] Wchodzicie do windy. Kiedy jedziecie, nagle winda się zacina. *'Dave' - [Kradzież pojazdu +100XP] Uciekasz, jednak drugi transporter zaczyna Cię gonić. ---- Wskakuję na niego i ostrzeliwuję z góry.'' -Shixer'' Jadę dalej o sprawdzam, czy mam broń do ostrzału wroga. Dave Próbuję ją odblokować. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Zabijasz wszystkich operatorów. [+300XP] Sala jest pusta, a Ty jesteś tutaj sam. Ci którzy przeżyli uciekli, reszta nie żyje. *'Dave' - Masz jakiś karabin. Gdzie przy okazji jedziesz? *'Rex' - [Kolejka 4/8 do wyjścia] Zostaje na górze zrobiona dziura przez jakiegoś żołnierza, a do środka wpada Kinder Niespodzianka (dokładniej granat). Noverowi udaje się wyjść, jednak jest jeszcze Steve. Możesz go zostawić i uratować swoje życie, lub oddać go Noverowi i zginąć samemu. ---- (Well, f*ck, taki granacik mnie zabije? Ostatnio nie poradziła sobie nawet eksplozja elektrowni nuklearnej :x) Oddaję Steve'a Noverowi, po czym skaczę do góry, starając się oddalić od eksplozji. Rex Uciekam, tak jak mówiłem. - Rich Szukam jakiegoś bezpiecznego schronu, przy okazji ostrzeliwując co pewien czas wrogi pojazd. Dave Czołg jest sprawny? ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - (na Ciebie tylko gruzy spadły, więc się tak nie ciesz ;p) Winda eksploduje, a Ty spadasz w dół. *'Rich' - [Kolejka 1/5 do wyjścia] Znajdujesz karabin przy ciele jakiegoś StickTopijczyka. *'Dave' - [300XP, Double kill, zniszczenie pojazdu] Zniszczyłeś go. *'Shixer' - Działa. Dowiadujesz się, że w kierunku Galerii jedzie kolejna fala StickTopijczyków. ---- Wsiadam do czołgu i znajduję bezpieczną "kampę".'' -Shixer'' (cśśś... :x) Sprawdzam w jakim jestem stanie. (o ile przeżyłem, zostało to tutaj niesprecyzowane :x) Rex No łooooczywiście, biorę. - Rich No to jadziem do kryjówki. Dave ---- *'Shixer' - Przyjeżdżają 4 transportery i jeden czołg. *'Rex' - Żyjesz, jednak jesteś zakopany, nie możesz się ruszać. Podchodzi do Ciebie jakiś stickman. *'Rich' - [Kolejka 2/5 do wyjścia] Znajdujesz zniszczoną windę, a w niej jakiegoś rannego stickmana. *'Dave' - Znajdujesz tablicę "Schrony Breeze, najlepszy sposób na przetrwanie Zimy, Zapisz się już dziś! Numer 000-199-500; Najbliższy Schron A 2 kilometry stąd." ---- (Czyżby Ghost?) Sprawdzam kto to, próbując się jakoś wygrzebać. Rex Jadę tam. (portfel) Dave Najpierw rozwalam czołg, a potem transportery. ''-Shixer'' "Co się Tobie stało? Mogę Ci pomóc." Mam jakąś apteczkę czy coś w tym stylu? - Rich ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, '25G, 80HP, 10S$ *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 75G, 80HP, 5S$ *'Dave' - LVL2, 900XP, 80G, 70HP, 5S$ *'Rich' - LVL1, 100XP, 95G, 100HP, 10S$ ---- *'Rex' - [+70HP] Jest to Twój współwięzień, któremu udało się przeżyć. Daje Ci apteczkę, dzięki której odzyskujesz siły, jednak jesteś już głodny. do siły, szybkości i prędkości'' *'Dave' - Docierasz. Jesteś przy jakiejś jaskini, prawdopodobnie tam jest wejście. [Posiadasz 5S$] *'Shixer' - [+700XP] Niszczysz ich wszystkich, jednak masz już lekko uszkodzony pojazd, a Twój BHD informuje Cię o nadciągającej armii StickTopijczyków, tym razem bardziej przygotowanej i zaopatrzonej, której już nie możesz pokonać. *'Rich' - Leczysz stickmana. [+100XP] ---- Wydobywam się z gruzów, dziękuję mu, po czym szukam wyjścia. Rex Uciekam czołgiem zabierając jak najwięcej rannych (oczywiście nie StickTopijczyków) ''-Shixer'' Wchodzę tam. Dave "Lepiej? Wiesz, nie często zjawia się doktor w garniturku. Poza tym, co ty tu robisz?" - Rich ---- *'Rex' - Możesz iść schodami (2 kolejki), na których mogą być żołnierze i miny lub wspiąć się bezpiecznie szybem windy. (4 kolejki) *'Shixer' - Możesz wziąć jedynie 5 osób, więcej się nie zmieści, poza tym nie ma czasu na akcje ratunkowe. *'Dave' - Wygląda na to, że toczyły tu się jakieś bitwy z mutantami. Jest ciemno, a na ścianach widać krew. *'Rich' - Stickman podziękował i odszedł. ---- Biorę i uciekam, ''-Shixer'' Postanawiam iść schodami, lecz przed tym szukam jakiejś broni, bądź używam ramienia (tak, będę jeszcze długo sprawdzał, czy mogę :x). Pytam się też stickmana, czy idzie ze mną. Rex Cholernie to wygląda. Zgarniam wszelkie użyteczne rzeczy. Dave Szukam jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się rozerwać (kasyno... barek... warzywniak). - Rich ---- *'Shixer' - Przylatuje myśliwiec, który mocno uszkadza czołg. Dalej już nie pojedziesz. *'Rex' - (specjalne umiejętności odblokowane mogą być dopiero od 4 levelu) Zauważasz, że kończy Ci się amunicja, poza tym zaczynasz coś wyczuwać. *'Dave' - Znajdujesz zeszyt, wyglądający na jakiś dziennik. *'Rich' - Pragnę przypomnieć iż jesteś wciąż w bazie StickTopii, więc zapomnij o przyjemnościach. ---- Wczytuję się w lekturę. Dave (dobrze wiedzieć) Próbuję rozpoznać, co wyczuwam. Rex Uciekam pieszo. ''-Shixer'' W takim razie, pytam się jakiegoś stickmana, czy chce się przyłączyć do mojej (MOJEJ!!!) tułaczki, jaką jest próba opuszczenia tych ruin. - Rich ---- *'Dave' - StickWrick RPG 3/Notatki *'Rex' - Słyszysz za Tobą pikanie, które jest coraz szybsze. *'Shixer' - Chowasz się w jakiś gruzach. StickTopijczycy nie mogą Cię znaleźć dlatego zabijają wszystkich napotkanych stickmanów. *'Rich' - Nikogo tu nie ma, oprócz Ciebie i StickTopijczyków, którzy zaraz tu będą. ---- Biegnę prosto tak szybko jak tylko się da. Rex Więc chowam się dalej. ''-Shixer'' Uciekam z jaskini, zgodnie z wolą dziennika. Dave Mogę stąd wyjść? (mogłem się spytać na początku...) - Rich ---- *'Rex' - Schody zostają wysadzone, jednak obie udaje się uciec. Jesteś na zewnątrz bazy. Spotykasz Novera, jednak jest on sam, bez Steva. *'Shixer' - Jakiś żołnierz każe Ci się pokazać, a za to zakończą rzeź. *'Dave' - Jesteś na zewnątrz. Co robisz? *'Rich' - (od początku jest to Twoje zadanie, rusz głową) Możesz iść schodami (2 kolejki), na których mogą być żołnierze i miny lub wspiąć się bezpiecznie szybem windy. (4 kolejki) ---- "Gdzie jest Steve?" Rex Pytam, czy mnie zabiją. ''-Shixer'' Hmm... Mam strzelbę, nie? Zaryzykuję idąc schodami. - Rich Zaczynam przeszukiwanie kasyn w okolicy. Dave ---- *'Rex' - "Heh, utrudniał mi ucieczkę, to go zostawiłem." *'Shixer' - "Oczywiście. Co Ty głupcze sobie myślisz, że po prostu cię zostawimy?" *'Rich' - Zostajesz złapany od tyłu przez jakiegoś żołnierza. *'Dave' - [1/2 do najbliższego kasyna] ---- "Gdzie go zostawiłeś?", mówię, używając "perswazji" (chwytam go za kołnierz). Rex Staram się wyrwać. - Rich Podnoszę jakiś kamień i rzucam gdzieś, by pomyśleli, że tam jestem. ''-Shixer'' Kontynuuję. Dave ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, '20G, 80HP, 10S$ I OSŁABIENIE *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 70G, 80HP, 5S$ *'Dave' - LVL2, 900XP, 80G, 65HP, 5S$ *'Rich' - LVL1, 100XP, 95G, 65HP, 10S$ KRWAWIENIE ---- *'Rex' - Nover przewraca Cię i uderza w twarz. "Jest bezpieczny w samochodzie, a teraz zamknij się i chodź, chyba, że chcesz tu zostać." *'Rich' - Stickman wbija Ci nóż w brzuch. ''-30HP'' Zaczynasz krwawić (-5HP/kolejka) *'Shixer' - Wszyscy kierują tam swój wzrok i powoli podchodzą. *'Dave' - Jesteś na miejscu. ---- Zaczynam poszukiwania członków załogi. Dave "Ała..." Kopię go z CAŁEJ siły w brzuch. - Rich Powoli im się wymykam. ''-Shixer'' Pokazuje mu gest serdecznym palcem, po czym idę za nim. Rex ---- *'Dave' - Nie ma tu nikogo noszącego symbole schronu. *'Rich' - +100XP'' Stickman spada ze schodów i ginie. Za chwilę baza zostanie wysadzona w powietrze. *'Shixer' - Żołnierze wrzucają tam granat i się orientują, że zostali oszukani. *'Rex' - Wyjeżdżacie i opuszczacie bazę. ---- Dokańczam wędrówkę schodami i staram się znaleść apteczkę - Rich Szukam kolejnego kasyna. Dave Biegnę tak, by mnie nie zauważyli. ''-Shixer'' Sprawdzam co ze Stevem. Rex ---- *'Rich' - [Zatrzymanie krwawienia] Wychodzisz na zewnątrz. *'Dave' - Widzisz w jedym kasynie osobnika ubranego w charakterystyczny strój mieszkańca schronów. *'Shixer' - Udaje Ci się uciec. *'Rex' - Przestał krwawić, jednak jest ciężko ranny, lecz przytomny. ---- Podchodzę do delikwenta i zaczynam spokojną rozmowę. Dave Pytam się, jak się czuje. (:I) Rex Szukam jakiegoś środka transportu. ''-Shixer'' Szukam schronienia. - Rich ---- *'Dave' - "Kim jesteś?" *'Rex' - Steve pyta się gdzie jedziecie. *'Shixer' - Właśnie jedzie w Twoją stronę pojazd pełny chuliganów. *'Rich' - Za chwilę wybuchnie baza, żołnierze ignorują Ciebie i uciekają pojazdami. ---- Jestem żołnierzem, który miał przejść na emeryturę, ale zainteresował się waszą historią. Dave Mam broń? ''-Shixer'' Pytam się Novera, gdzie jedziemy :/ Rex Staram się niezauważony złapać pojazdu, i puścić się, gdy będę już na bezpiecznej odległości. - Rich ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, '15G, 80HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (5) I OSŁABIENIE *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 65G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Dave' - LVL2, 900XP, 75G, 65HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 90G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (5) ---- *'Dave' - "A więc znalazłeś notatkę w schronie?" *'Shixer' - Nie masz, została w czołgu. *'Rex' - "Jedziemy gdzieś, gdzie nie ma tych sku*^%#@nów." *'Rich' - Baza eksploduje, a Tobie udaje się uniknąć śmierci. Gdzie jedziesz? ---- Tylko wiesz... Na pokładzie nadal jest ktoś kogo wolałbym unikać. Złapać się, to nie wsiąść. Ale pomyślmy... Do jakiegoś przytulnego schronu, z ogrzewaniem. Jak można oczywiście xD . - Rich Owszem, zainteresowały mnie zapiski. Dave Szukam innego samochodu.'' -Shixer'' "Gdzie dokładnie?" Rex ---- *'Rich' - (Mój błąd, wybacz) Idzie w Twoim kierunku jakiś wędrownik. *'Dave' - "Cóż, w takim razie, ja jestem Richard, były nadzorca schronu. Fatalna sytuacja tam, zmusiła nas do ewakuacji i wyjścia na świat, pełen zbrodni. Kiedy dotarliśmy tutaj, z 19 osobowej grupy zostało nas ośmiu..." *'Shixer' - "Hej Ty! Co tutaj sam robisz?!" *'Rex' - "Do miejsca, gdzie wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni. ''" ---- "''Uciekam przed żołnierzami." ''-Shixer'' A wiesz może, drogi Richardzie, jak oni zginęli? Dave "Gdzie, do cholery?" Rex ---- *'Shixer' - (akurat to byli chuligani, ale nieważne) Udaje Ci się uciec, ponieważ tamten pojazd został zauważony przez żołnierzy i natychmiastowo wysadzony w powietrze. Docierasz ponownie na teren zabudowy. *'Dave' - "Zginęli oni w podróży. Jednych napadli chuligani lub mutanci, innych schwytali żołnierze, a jeszcze inni poumierali na choroby." *'Rex' - Nover nie odpowiada. Po chwili docieracie do jakiegoś podziemnego miasta, gdzie się zatrzymujecie. "A więc wysiadajcie." *'Rich' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka została pominięta] ---- "Kim jesteś?" - Rich Uciekam dalej...'' -Shixer'' Wysiadam, biorę Steve'a i pytam gdzie jesteśmy. Rex Masz jakieś poszlaki? Dave ---- *'Rich' - Stickman nie odpowiada, lecz upada. *'Shixer' - Nie masz już sił by dalej biec. *'Rex' - "'Jesteśmy w podziemnym mieście UnderTer, wybudowanym w czasach Wojny Ballistick, w obawie przed wojną atomową. Na szczęście scenariusz się wtedy nie spełnił, jednak wiele osób nie wyszło na zewnątrz. Do czasów teraźniejszych, miasto stało się miejscem gdzie często uciekali kryminaliści. Aktualnie opanowane przez Widma, dlatego jest tu bezpiecznie. "'' *'Dave''' - "Co masz na myśli?" ---- Czy masz przy sobie jakieś rzeczy ofiar? Dave Chowam się gdzieś. ''-Shixer'' "Widma?" Rex ---- *'Dave' - "Oprócz żywności i broni, nie mamy po nich nic." *'Shixer' - Schowałeś się w jakimś sklepie. *'Rex' - "Przed wojną gang, aktualnie organizacja walcząca ze StickTopijczykami. Taki ruch oporu." *'Rich' - [2/6 Twoja kolejka została pominięta] ---- Więc chowam się dalej. ''-Shixer'' To smutne... Dzięki za sporo informacji. Dave "Rozumiem." Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie dzieje się nic szczególnego. Leżąc w tej kupie gruzu, zaczynasz marznąć. *'Dave' - Nagle do kasyna wchodzi patrol StickTopijczyków. Bez żadnego wahania, zaczynają oni do wszystkich strzelać. *'Rex' - "Masz plan miasta. Gościa trzeba zabrać do szpitala, który znajduje się w urzędzie. Tam też zdobędziesz jakieś mieszkanie." 25px *'Rich' - [3/6 Twoja kolejka została pominięta; Twoja akcja zostaje wstrzymana] ---- Zabieram go. Rex Zgarniam chłopa i chowam się za najdalszą przeszkodą. Dave Szukam cieplejszego miejsca. ''-Shixer'' ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, '10G, 80HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (5) I OSŁABIENIE *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 60G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Dave' - LVL2, 900XP, 70G, 65HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 85G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (5) ---- *'Rex' - Nover daje Ci numer telefonu, możesz do niego zadzwonić w razie potrzeby. Jesteś w połowie drogi. Gdy się rozglądasz, widzisz dużą ilość uzbrojonych stickmanów w maskach, dziwnie spoglądających w Twoją stronę. *'Dave' - "Cholera, StickTopijczycy, jesteśmy zgubieni. Masz jakąś broń?" *'Shixer' - Stajesz przed budynkiem w miarę dobrym stanie. Niestety drzwi są zablokowane. ---- Przyglądam się im i pytam o co chodzi. Rex Sprawdzam swój arsenał. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Są to najprawdopodobniej przedstawiciele Widm. Wzbudza w nich niepokój Twój pancerz. *'Dave' - Masz jakąś strzelbę, jednak jest ona bardzo stara i wygląda na uszkodzoną. *'Shixer' - [1/6 Twoja kolejka została pominięta] ---- Zapewniam, że nie ma się czego obawiać, po czym ruszam dalej ku szpitalowi. Rex Sprawdzam jak dużo amunicji posiadam. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Docierasz pod szpital/urząd. Medycy są już gotowi nieść pomoc. *'Dave' - 3 magazynki, jednak nie wiadomo czy są pełne, a StickTopijczycy są bliscy zdemaskowania was. *'Shixer' - [2/6 Zostajesz wstrzymany] ---- Zostawiam Steve'a medykom. Rex Zaczynam agresywną szarżę. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Steve zostaje zabrany, jutro będziesz mógł go odwiedzić. Jesteś bardzo głodny. ''-10HP'' *'Dave' - Zabijasz trzech, jednak zostajesz ranny [+370; Awans na kolejny poziom; -60HP] ---- Jak mam jakieś pożywienie, to jem, jak nie mam, to szukam. Rex Walę dalej pomimo ran. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Nie masz. Musisz ją kupić. ''-10HP'' *'Dave' - Nie masz już amunicji, Twój towarzysz nie żyje, a Ty jesteś na tyle ranny, że jedna kula może pozbawić Ciebie życia. ---- Idę do sklepu coś kupić. Rex Ryzykuję ostateczne poświęcenie. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Oto, co możesz kupić: Chipsy Flaczki Stick Cola Ciastka Iguana-na-patyku Suszona wołowina Piwo Paczka makaronu Placek z Mięsem Potrawka Wyborowa Pączek Robak-w-skorupie'' *'Dave' - Jeden StickTopijczyk zamiast w Ciebie strzelać, łapie Cię i ogłusza. Kiedy się budzisz, okazuje się, że jesteś w jakimś pojeździe transportowym, jednak jest on zniszczony, a reszta pasażerów jest martwa. ---- Kupuję i jem suszoną wołowinę. Rex Zastanawiam się gdzie jestem Dave ---- *'Rex' [''-7S$, pełna regeneracja HP i G,] Jest już późna godzina, a przydalby się jakiś nocleg. *'Dave''' - Znajdujesz się na końcu miasta. StickTopijczycy prawdopodobnie chcieli Cię z niego wywieźć, jednak pojazd został zaatakowany i stało się to chwilę temu. Słyszysz jakąś rozmowę. ---- Staram się jakiś załatwić. Rex Podsłuchuję jej przebieg. Dave ---- *'Rex' - 20S$ za noc, jednak nie masz tylu pieniędzy. *'Dave' - Okazuje się, że są to bandyci i zamierzają dostać się do środka. ---- Co więc mogę zrobić? Rex Sprawdzam gotowość do obrony pojazdu. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Istnieje możliwość zadzwonienia do Novera. *'Dave' - Nie masz żadnej broni ani niczego jednak możesz przeszukać zwłoki StickTopijczykow. ---- Dzwonię i proszę o pomoc. Rex Przeszukuję zwłoki. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Dostajesz darmowe mieszkanie w hotelu oraz 100S$. *'Dave' - Zdobywasz porządny karabin S1A9, kamizelkę kuloodporną, hełm, pistolet R39, ładunki C4, bagnet, 700S$ oraz zapas amunicji. ---- Sprawdzam mieszkanie. Rex Robię rzeź. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Okazuje się to być mały, skromny pokój, z łóżkiem, szafą, skrzynią i z laptopem nBook, wyprodukowanym przez NiCorp w 2015 roku. *'Dave' - [+500XP] Stickmani się tego nie spodziewali, dzięki czemu zabijasz ich wszystkich. ---- Sprawdzam szafę i skrzynię. Rex Rozglądam się po otoczeniu. Dave ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, 100G, 100HP, 103S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 60G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) ZAWIESZONY *'Dave' - LVL3, 900XP, 80G, 20HP, 700S$, Karma neutralna (5) DOSTĘPNE 5 PUNKTÓW Z *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 85G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (6) ZAWIESZONY ---- *'Rex' - W szafie znajduje się jakaś odzież codzienna. Skrzynia jest pusta. *'Dave' - Jesteś na końcu miasta. Niedaleko od Ciebie jest pojazd, należący do Twych ofiar. ---- (Skoro jadłem i usunąłem głód, to dlaczego dalej jestem głodny?) Zdejmuję noszone szaty i sprawdzam, czy nie mam jakichś ran. Rex Wsiadam do auta i odjeżdżam. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Nie masz żadnych ciężkich ran. *'Dave' - Widzisz, że za Tobą jedzie jakiś czarny pojazd. ---- Ubieram się, po czym kładę na łóżku i odpoczywam. Rex Postanawiam zatrzymać auto i odkryć postać z pojazdu. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Zasypiasz i budzisz się o godzinie 7:40. Jesteś głodny, a o 9:00 ma być przy Zbrojowni jakieś spotkanie. *'Dave' - Z pojazdu wysiadają 4 postacie w ciemnym stroju i od razu zaczynają mierzyć w Ciebie z broni, pytając się kim jesteś. ---- Idę poszukać jedzenia. Rex Jestem agentem wojskowym i sojusznikiem Sticktopijczyków. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz pod łóżkiem paczkę z makaronem. *'Dave' - Postacie te słysząc to, ogłuszają Cię. Gdy się budzisz, w jakimś pomieszczeniu do przesłucha. Jakiś osobnik pyta się co masz wspólnego ze StickTopijczykami. ---- Podejrzane, ale z braku laku jem. Rex Pochodzę z Niponii, a w StickTopii jestem od blisko 25 lat, z małymi przerwami. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Jesteś już najedzony. *'Dave' - "Jakie są wasze plany?" ---- Idę sprawdzić co ze Stevem Rex Dbać, by sytuacja nie zachodziła zbyt daleko. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Steve jest już po operacji. Gdy do niego przychodzisz, jeszcze śpi. *'Dave' - "Ahh, więc twierdzisz, że okupowanie naszego kraju nie jest wystarczające? Co, planujecie nas jeszcze mordować? Jednak nie martw się, na pewno Ty nie przelesz na nas ani jednej kropli krwi." ---- Wzdycham, po czym opuszczam salę. Rex Nikt nie wspominał, że moim celem jest wymordowanie StickWrick i opanowanie jej? Jeśli tak, to macie słabych informatorów. ---- *'Rex' - W ostatniej chwili słyszysz wołanie Steva. *'Dave' - "Stwierdziłeś, że jesteś agentem StickTopii. Chyba nie masz mnie za idiotę?" ---- Odwracam się i podchodzę do niego. Rex Byłym agentem, dla jasności. Dave ---- *'Rex' - "Witaj przyjacielu. Jestem po operacji, jedną nogę mi amputowali, a w jej miejsce wstawili mi protezę, drugą udało im się uratować. Na razie będę musiał jeździć wózkiem. A co u Ciebie? Co teraz będzie?" *'Dave' - "To kim jesteś teraz?" *'Crydios' - Jedziesz pojazdem i wykonujesz swoją misję, gdy natykasz się na pojazd Widm. ---- "Dobrze widzieć cię całego. No, prawie całego. Wszystko w porządku. O dziewiątej zamierzam wybrać się na jakieś spotkanie. Tam dowiem się, co dalej. Odpoczywaj i zdrowiej. Musisz stanąć na równe nogi." Rex Witam się z nimi i pytam się ich o Hydro-Chip Crydios Waszym nowym sojusznikiem, a ich zdrajcą. Dave ---- *'Rex' - "W takim razie jak się skończy, to przyjdź do mnie i o wszystkim mi powiedz. Ja chodzić będę mógł za tydzień, gdy dadzą mi nową protezę." *'Crydios' - Mogą Ci go sprzedać za 1000S$, jednak możesz się starać o niższą cenę. *'Dave' - "Nie możemy Ci tak łatwo zaufać. Co jeśli jesteś szpiegiem i wkrótce wrócisz do nich z naszymi planami?" ---- "Jasne..." Rex (portfel) Proszę ich o niższą cenę używając perswazji, prosząc o zadania w ostateczności. Crydios Na szpiega jestem już za stary. Dave ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, 95G, 100HP, 103S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Crydios' - LVL1, 0XP, 70G, 100HP, 140S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Dave' - LVL3, 900XP, 60G, 30HP, 700S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 60G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) NIEAKTYWNY *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 85G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (6) NIEAKTYWNY ---- *'Rex' - Za chwilę rozpoczyna się zebranie. *'Crydios' - (masz 140S$) "Musiałbyś wykonać dla nas parę rzeczy, by otrzymać to za darmo. ''" *'Dave''' - "Puścimy Cię wolnego, jeżeli pomożesz nam w odzyskaniu magazynu broni okupowanym przez StickTopijczyków." ---- Idę. Rex A więc czego sobie życzycie? Crydios Czego sobie życzycie. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Z wielkiego tłumu wychodzi lider Widm Max Storm. Ogłasza, że należy się zjednoczyć przeciwko okupantom i wspólnymi siłami ich zniszczyć StickTopijczyków raz na zawsze. "'Zadanie to ma być dosyć łatwe, ponieważ w StickTopii i tak panuje ciężka sytuacja, spowodowana wojną domową, co można wykorzystać. Mamy szanse zawarcia współpracy z Ruchem Oporu Uspijja i żyć w wolnym kraju. Kto mnie popiera?" Wtedy wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeń i zebranie się kończy. Całe powstanie ma się rozpocząć za tydzień. Każdy zdrowy mieszkaniec podziemnego miasta, ma obowiązek wziąć w nim udział i samodzielnie zdobyć uzbrojenie. *'Crydios' - "Niedługo rozpocznie się powstanie przeciwko StickTopii. Na początek musiałbyś odbić dla nas Wieżę Obserwacyjną TRTP-2, zajętą przez StickTopijczyków. Jej zdobycie mogłoby dać nam znaczną przewagę podczas bitwy. Wchodzisz w to?" *'Dave' - "Właśnie tam jedziemy. Wsiądź i jedź z nami. Potrzebujesz jakiegoś zaopatrzenia?" ---- "Czemu nie, pokażcie mi gdzie to jest i zaraz ruszam" Crydios Rozglądam się. Jeśli nie zauważam niczego ciekawszego, idę do Steve'a. Rex Mam całkiem dobre bronie i sporo amunicji do nich, przydałoby się tylko mnie podleczyć, bo wtedy szybciej się mnie pozbędą. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Dostajesz namiary. "Masz pełne wyposażenie?" *'Rex' - Podchodzi do Ciebie Nover. "I co, bierzesz w tym udział?" *'Dave' - [Pełna regeneracja HP i głodu] Docieracie już na miejsce. Przed bramą do magazynu stoi patrol StickTopijczyków. ---- "Coś tam mam, ale byłoby miło jakbym coś dostał" Crydios Każę kierowcy wjechać w grupę wrogów. Dave "Co będę z tego miał?" Rex ---- *'Crydios' - Dostajesz karabin L85A2, granaty odłamkowe, dymne i błyskowe, sztylet, nadajnik i prowiant. "To powinno Ci starczyć." *'Dave' - Wszyscy giną, jednak uruchamia się alarm. "No to za*%$@ście, zaraz tu przybędą. Ty, nowy (tak Ty) bierz C4 i podłóż na bramie. Gdy zdetonujesz, wbijamy tam i zabijamy wszystko co żywe." Dostajesz C4. *'Rex' - "Jak to co? Chcesz żyć w kraju, okupowanym przez StickTopię? To miasto jeśli nic nie będziemy robić i tak zostanie zniszczone. Im dłużej będziemy czekać z buntem, tym będzie gorzej. Na wsparcie tego zdradzieckiego Nicksoft nie ma co liczyć, musimy walczyć sami." ---- Ruszam Crydios "Nie dbam o takie rzeczy. Ale wciąż mam tu do załatwienia wiele spraw. Do tego czasu załatwię co się da." Rex Szukam najdogodniejszego miejsca, gdzie nie zaważą mnie i ładunku, podkładam C4 i szybko uciekam do auta. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Po godzinach wędrówki docierasz na miejsce. Widzisz, że przy wieży stoi duży patrol StickTopijczyków. *'Rex' - Nover odchodzi. Co robisz? *'Dave' - Brama zostaje wysadzona, a z niej wybiegają wrogowie i zaczynają ostrzeliwać Wasz pojazd. ---- Podkradam się jak najbliżej i rzucam granat, po czym otwieram do nich ogień Crydios Idę do Steve'a. Rex Ruszam do ataku wroga. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - [+900XP, AWANS NA KOLEJNY POZIOM] Udaje Ci się zabić ich wszystkich, nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń. '' *'Rex''' - Już przy wejściu pyta się jak zebranie. *'Dave' - Towarzysze radzą Ci schowanie się za osłoną i strzelanie na spokojnie, gdyż StickTopijczycy mają znaczną przewagę liczebną, dlatego taki bezmyślny atak na nich może skończyć się tragedią. ---- ok, więc wchodzę na wieżę. Crydios Atakuję rozsądnie i taktycznie. Dave "Zamierzają zaatakować StickTopię." Rex ---- *'Crydios' - Od razu zostajesz zaatakowany przez resztę żołnierzy. ''-30HP'' *'Dave' - Mija pół godziny, kiedy udaje się Wam ich wszystkich zabić. [+700XP, -60HP] *'Rex' - "O kurczę, jak oni chcą tego dokonać?" ---- (Pisałeś, że wszytkich zabiłem :(((() ''Kryję się za ścianą i strzelam z ukrycia '''Crydios' Było blisko, co teraz? Dave "Chcą wykorzystać panujące tam zamieszki i wojnę domową." Rex ---- *'Crydios' - (a tu taki zonk xd) [+600XP] Zabijasz wszystkich i jest już czysto. *'Dave' - "Czysto, teraz cały magazyn jest nasz, choć mogą tu jeszcze wrócić." *'Rex' - "Ciekawe, wiesz coś więcej o tej wojnie? Bez sticknetu jestem kompletnie ciemny w takich sprawach. Ahh, ile ja bym dał, żeby dostać się do jakiegoś normalnego kraju... Właśnie, mówili coś o emigracji do na przykład Nicksoft?" ---- Wchodzę na wieżę Crydios "Nic." Rex Idę z nowymi kompanami, zachowując czujność. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Jesteś na ostatnim piętrze. Widzisz tu wielki ekran, wyświetlający całą mapę Teriando na żywo. Widać też, że do ekranu podłączony jest już sticktopijski nadajnik, którego należy zastąpić nowym. *'Rex' - "Eh, trudno. Masz jakieś zajęcie na dziś?" *'Dave' - Znajdują się tu 2 czołgi WRT-04, dużo broni i amunicji, a także pancerze Breeze V6. Wszystko należy zabrać. ---- Zabieram całą zawartość i z kompanami wracam do bazy. Dave "Niespecjalnie." Rex Rozwalam ten sticktopijski i jak mi dali jakiś nadajnik to go zastęouję. Crydios ---- *'Dave' - Mija pół godziny zanim udaje Wam się wszystko zabrać. W połowie drogi odkrywasz, że zaczyna Was gonić kolejny pojazd wrogów. *'Rex' - Jeszcze chwilę rozmawiacie po czym Steve zostaje zabrany na rehabilitację. *'Crydios' - Na mapie teraz pokazują się nadchodzący wrogowie. Musisz szybko wracać, bo już jadą do Ciebie kolejni wrogowie Uciekam na dół Crydios Ostrzeliwuję pojazd wroga. Dave Opuszczam szpital. Rex ---- *'Crydios' - Przy wyjściu zauważasz ruszające się ciało jednego z przeciwników. *'Dave' - [+200XP] Udaje Ci się go zniszczyć, jednak przylatuje jeszcze helikopter wojskowy, który zaczyna w Was strzelać. *'Rex' - Twój BHDfST informuje Cię o połączeniu się z wolną siecią Swi-Sfi. ---- Wykańczam go i ruszam dalej Crydios Sprawdzam nowe wiadomości. Rex Strzelam w zbiorniki paliwowe. Dave ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, 90G, 100HP, 103S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Crydios' - LVL3, 1500XP, 6G5, 70HP, 140S$, Karma neutralna (6) DOSTĘPNE 10 PUNKTÓW *'Dave' - LVL3, 1800XP, 60G, 30HP, 700S$, Karma neutralna (5) DOSTĘPNE 5 PUNKTÓW *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 60G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) NIEAKTYWNY *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 85G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (6) NIEAKTYWNY ---- *'Crydios' - [+100, Awans na kolejny poziom, +1 Karmy] Wracasz na miejsce spotkania, stickmani dziękują Ci i dają nBH (wersja BHDfST produkowana przez NiCorp w latach 2017-2019). Od teraz masz dostęp do całej mapy Teriando, Sticknetu (ograniczony dostęp), radia i innych rzeczy. Dostajesz też namiary do Podziemnego Miasta Widm, gdzie od teraz powinieneś wracać z misji. *'Rex' - Najważniejsze wiadomości z tego tygodnia Topijska Armia Powstańcza "Uspijja" opanowała już połowę StickTopii Szef NiCorp zaprezentował androida, który ma odnaleźć zaginionego Steve'a Perkinsa Nicksoft wesprze Topijską Armię Powstańczą "Uspijja" Liczba buntów i zamieszek w okupowanym StickWrick wzrosła o 30% *'Dave' - Masz za słabą celność i nie możesz trafić. ---- "A chip? Crydios Wracam do swego mieszkania, w drodze czytam o pierwszym nagłówku. Rex Potrzebuję wsparcia. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - "Żeby otrzymać chip musisz wykonać jeszcze dwie misje. Wchodzisz w to?" *'Rex' - Urządzenie się rozładowuje, musisz je podładować w mieszkaniu. *'Dave' - Helikopter zostaje zniszczony przez drugi czołg. Jesteście już blisko bazy. ---- No dobra Crydios Potrzebuję uleczenia, bez tego nie ukończymy misji. Dave Wracam do mieszkania i ładuję. Rex ---- *'Crydios' - "Musisz się dostać do budynku Sticksunga, aktualnie zajętej przez żołnierzy topijskich, podłożyć bombę zegarową w środku wieżowca, a następnie wejść na ostatnie piętro, złapać Marka Bykowa i wrócić z nim do bazy. Może to być ciężkie zadanie do wykonania samemu, więc możesz iść z sojusznikiem." *'Dave' - [+70HP] Zaczynają za Wami jechać 2 czołgi. Twój pojazd jest poważnie uszkodzony. *'Rex' - Urządzenie na czas ładowania musi pozostać wyłączone. Możesz skorzystać z nBooka, laptopa produkowanego przez NiCorp w latach 2015-2018. ---- Ewakuuję się z kompanami i szukam jak najmocniejszej broni. Dave Korzystam więc, jakkolwiek. Rex Mark Byków? Crydios ---- *'Dave' - Jeden pojazd wraz ze sprzętem eksploduje. Ostatecznie przeciwnicy zostają pokonani za pomocą drugiego czołgu oraz RPG'ów. *'Rex' - Okazuje się, że ten laptop należał wcześniej do jakiegoś agenta, który współpracował jednocześnie z rządem StickTopii, StickWrick, Nicksoft, Uspijją oraz Widmami, ale postanowił popełnić samobójstwo. Na komputerze tym znajduje się duża ilość dokumentów i planów. *'Crydios' - "Ważny cel, jeden z StickTopijskich generałów. ---- Lepiej stąd zwiewajmy, zanim sami zginiemy. Dave Przeglądam wszystko. Rex "Nie mam sojuszników, idę sam" Crydios ---- *'Dave' - Docieracie w końcu do bazy żywi, a misja zostaje zakończona. W nagrodę dostajesz propozycję dołączenia do Widm, co daje także dostęp do magazynu, wsparcie sojuszników i wiele więcej. *'Rex' - Dowiadujesz się, że StickWrick oraz Nicksoft planowały rozbiór StickTopii oraz StickTown, a następnie ich okupację, jednak planów nie zrealizowano z powodu zimy nuklearnej i ciężkiej sytuacji w SW. Ostatecznie władze StickWrick wraz z generałami musiały schować się w schronach. To pozwoliło StickTopii na kolejną próbę zdobycia StickWrick, tym razem ze wsparciem Frus. Wojsko broniące kraju miało marne szanse na odbicie wroga, nie posiadał też głowic nuklearnych, które zostały oddane Nicksoft po zakończeniu Wojny Nuklearnej. Same Nicksoft też nie chciało wspomóc StickWrick w obronie, gdyż także było osłabione masowymi buntami i powstaniami. W czasie podboju SW, w StickTopii panował wielki chaos, rząd był zajęty nową wojną i kompletnie nie dbał o obywateli. Ludzie umierali z głodu, chorób popromiennych, dochodziło także do mutacji. Zaczęły powstawać także różne ruchy opory, z których największa była Uspijja, która oprócz wprowadzenia ładu, głosiła powrót do potęgi takiej jak z czasów Cesarstwa StickTopii, czy StickJudii. Po opanowaniu kraju oraz poprawieniu sytuacji, zamierzała zająć Angland, Verden oraz tak samo jak poprzedni władcy - StickWrick. Tymczasem w SW rozwijała się organizacja Widma, która dążyła do uwolnienia się spod władzy StickTopijczyków i Frusów. By ułatwić sobie zadanie postawili oni połączyć siły z Uspijją i powstrzymać wspólnego przeciwnika. Gdy dojdzie do powstania teriandzkiego "Uspijjanie" mają zdradzić Widma, a następnie wszystkich zabić lub uwięzić i samemu przejąć władzę w StickWrick. *'Crydios' - "Samemu Ci się nie uda. Pójdzie z Tobą jeden z nas." ---- Jeśli mam jakiś, pobieram wszystko na dysk, składam laptopa, po czym udaję się do Novera. Rex Dobra idziemy Crydios Akceptuję. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Spotykasz go na strzelnicy "Jestem aktualnie zajęty, czy masz coś ważnego do przekazania?" *'Crydios' - Stickman przedstawia się jako Jack Pierun, weteran wojenny. *'Dave' - Jesteś Rekrutem Widm I stopnia. Twoim zadaniem jest atakowanie patroli StickTopijczyków oraz trenowanie i rozwijanie swoich umiejętności m.in na strzelnicy lub siłowni. (darmowy jeden punkt do statystyk umiejętności, pamiętaj też, że masz jeszcze 5pkt do wykorzystania) ---- "Może chciałbyś rzucić na to okiem?" Rex Dodaję skille, czekam na rozkazy. Dave Idę z nim do tamtej kwatery Sticksunga Crydios ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1350XP, 80G, 100HP, 103S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Crydios' - LVL3, 1500XP, 55G, 70HP, 140S$, Karma neutralna (6) DOSTĘPNE 10 PUNKTÓW *'Dave' - LVL3, 1870XP, 50G, 30HP, 700S$, Karma neutralna (6) DOSTĘPNE 5 PUNKTÓW *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 50G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) NIEAKTYWNY *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 75G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (6) NIEAKTYWNY ---- *'Rex' - "Interesujące, pokaż to głównym dowódcom Widm, których znajdziesz w specjalnym pomieszczeniu w Ratuszu, by się tam dostać potrzebujesz specjalnej przepustki, którą może posiadać jedynie Elita Widm. Dlatego weź moją." *'Dave' - Aktualnie nie masz żadnych poleceń. Pamiętaj, że co 5 kolejek możesz rozwijać Celność, Nauki ścisłe, Hazard lub siłę (2 punkty na jedną kolejkę do wybranej umiejętności). *'Crydios' - Cała siedziba składa się z dwóch wież oraz parteru łączącego oba budynki. Całość jest otoczona dużym murem, za którym chodzą patrole uzbrojonych StickTopijczyków. ---- Biorę i idę. Rex Następna kolejka. Dave "To jak mamy się tam niby dostać?" Crydios ---- *'Rex' - Po dostaniu się do pomieszczenia zostajesz zatrzymany przez ochronę. *'Dave' - Dostajesz zadanie jako wsparcie przy ataku na Kwaterę Sticksunga. Możesz ją odrzucić. *'Crydios' - "Mamy jedną bombę wyciszającą, która po zdetonowaniu ogłusza wszystkich w pobliżu na około 20 sekund. Możemy zwabić ich w jedno miejsce, po czym wejść do budynku i wszystkich na parterze zabić, bez wiedzy tamtych.'" ---- "Zejść mi z drogi. Mam do pogadania z waszym szefem." Rex Zgadzam się. Dave "A więc zróbmy tak, tylko musimy jakoś ich zwabić" Crydios ---- *'Rex' - [+100 Użycie Retoryki] Udaje Ci się ich przekonać. *'Dave' - Twoim dokładnym celem będzie pomoc dwóm żołnierzom, którzy mają schwytać zakładnika. Z helikoptera będziesz ostrzeliwał budynek, w między czasie niszczył nadciągające pojazdy wroga. Zanim wyruszysz na misję, musisz wziąć ze sobą odpowiednie uzbrojenie. *'Crydios' - "Tam jest samochód, rzuć w niego kamieniem, a ja podłożę bombę, wtedy szybko wbijamy się do budynku i strzelamy do każdego kto żywy." ---- A więc rzucam kamieniem Crydios Proszę o listę broni. Dave Idę do szefa Widm. Rex ---- *'Crydios' - Jack podkłada bombę, po czym wchodzicie do środa. Jest tu dużo żołnierzy, a także ludzi nieuzbrojonych. *'Dave' - Masz do wyboru snajperkę M40A5, RKM'y WG-5, N60-E4, karabinki BG553, G36C, karabiny wyborowe ACE 53 SV, QBU-88 lub karabin szturmowy AEK-971. Oprócz broni możesz zabrać inne sprzęty, typu kamizelki kuloodporne, granatniki, drony itd. *'Rex' - Lider dziękuje ci za informacje i mówi, że jak przeanalizuje te dokumenty, ogłosi nowy plan powstania. ---- "Jasne"; wychodzę. Rex Kryję się za byle czym i zaczynamy ostrzał w żołnierzy Crydios Biorę M40A5 i oba karabinki. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Co teraz robisz? *'Crydios' - [+600XP] Udaje Wam się ich wszystkich zabić, a efekt wyciszania się kończy. Co robisz z cywilami i ze zwłokami? *'Dave' - Jak każde inne "Widmo" dostajesz specjalny pancerz wyposażony w odpowiednio zmodyfikowany BHDfST. Przed rozpoczęciem operacji możesz jeszcze skorzystać ze sticknetu lub czegoś innego. ---- Ech, wracam do mieszkania przejrzeć resztę danych. Rex Analizuję sytuację przez tablet. Dave Chowam ich wszystkich w jednym pokoju Crydios ---- *'Rex' - Dowiadujesz się z wiadomości, że Uspijja właśnie dzisiaj rozpoczyna wybawianie okolic miasta Teriando. *'Dave' - Aktualnie sojusznicy chowają cywilów i zwłoki żołnierzy. *'Crydios' - Wszyscy zostają ukryci. Widzisz, że jeden żołnierz zbliża się do wejścia, jeśli zauważy coś podejrzanego, może powiadomić o tym wasz cel. ---- Mam go na muszce Crydios Dzwonię do Novera i informuję go o tym. Rex Lecimy z tym bullshitem. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - "Lepiej go zostaw, mamy bardzo mało czasu, chodź do windy." *'Rex' - W momencie wybierania numeru, zaczynasz słyszeć jakieś eksplozje z zewnątrz, a także alarm. *'Dave' - Niespodziewanie uruchamia się alarm, a wszyscy wokół zaczynają panikować. ---- Spadamy, zanim zginiemy przedwcześnie, Dave A więc idę Crydios Biorę jakąś broń i ruszam w kierunku eksplozji. Rex ---- *'Dave' - Jak każdy inny członek Widm, wchodzisz do pojazdu opancerzonego. Gdy wyjeżdżacie z podziemia na zewnątrz widzisz wrogie samoloty bombardujące miasto. *'Crydios' - Jedziesz windą, jednak w połowie się ona zatrzymuje i zaczyna powoli otwierać. Widzisz cienie jakichś postaci. *'Rex' - Wychodzisz z podziemia na same pole bitwy. Oddziały StickTopii wspierane przez Widm starają się odeprzeć ataki Uspijji. ---- Jaką mam broń? Ostrzeliwuję żołnierzy Uspijji. Rex Celuję w drzwi i czekam Crydios Co robimy? Dave ---- *'Rex' - Posiadasz RKM MG9. Udaje Ci się zneutralizować kilku żołnierzy, jednak zostajesz też zauważony, dlatego powinieneś zmienić pozycję. [+400XP] *'Crydios' - Jest to dosyć duża grupa żołnierzy, jednak jeszcze Was nie zauważyli. *'Dave' - "Jedziemy na front, jest to jedyna szansa by odzyskać Teriando." ---- Co też czynię. Rex Co dalej?Dave Rzucam im granata Crydios ---- *'Rex' - Przeciwnicy rozpoczynają ostrzał artyleryjski. *'Dave' - Możesz jechać walczyć lub uciec z miasta. *'Crydios' - [+300XP] Wszysy giną, jednak robisz przy tym trochę hałasu. ---- Ostrzeliwuję artylerię. Rex Jadę jako wsparcie.Dave Wychodzę z Windy Crydios ---- *'Rex' - Niestety nie udaje Ci się w pełni pokonać wroga, w dodatku sojusznicza armia jest na wykończeniu. *'Dave' - Twój pojazd zostaje uszkodzony w wyniku ostrzału wroga. *'Crydios' - W końcu docieracie przed pokój Waszego celu. Przez drzwi słyszysz tam krzyki. ---- Podchodzę do drzwi i lekko uchylam je. Zaglądam i sprawdzam co tam się dzieje. Crydios Szukam sposobu na przechylenie szali na naszą stronę. Rex Uciekam z wozu i chowam się gdziekolwiek. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Twój cel został otoczony przez nieznanych żołnierzy w pancerzach, grożących mu śmiercią. *'Rex' - Możesz zakraść się na tyły przeciwnika i stworzyć tam zamieszanie, jednak jest to niebezpieczne. *'Dave' - Niestety wrogowie mają znaczną przewagę, a Twoi sojusznicy zaczynają się wycofywać. ---- Atakuję ile wlezie. Dave Sprawdzam kim oni są, może wyglądają znajomo. Przyglądam się przebiegowi sytuacji Crydios Warto spróbować. Rex ---- Tabela statystyk: *'Rex' - LVL3, 1950XP, 80G, 100HP, 103S$, Karma neutralna (5) *'Crydios' - LVL4, 2400XP, 55G, 70HP, 140S$, Karma neutralna (6) DOSTĘPNE 15 PUNKTÓW *'Dave' - LVL4, 2670XP, 50G, 30HP, 700S$, Karma neutralna (6) DOSTĘPNE 10 PUNKTÓW *'Shixer' - LVL3, 2365XP, 50G, 80HP, 5S$, Karma neutralna (5) NIEAKTYWNY *'Rich' - LVL1, 200XP, 75G, 60HP, 10S$, Karma neutralna (6) NIEAKTYWNY ---- *'Dave' - [+800XP, -60HP, Awans na kolejny poziom] Udaje Ci się zabić trochę przeciwników, jednak sam zostajesz ciężko zraniony. *'Crydios' - [+100XP, Awans na kolejny poziom] Okazuje się, że są to żołnierze Topijskiej Armii Powstańczej Uspijja i tak jak Ty, chcą uzyskać od tego samego człowieka, ważnych informacji, jednak ten się buntuje. Żołnierze zaczynają go w końcu torturować. *'Rex' - [+100XP] Zakradasz się na tyły. ---- Posyłam w nich krótką serię z karabinku i się chowam. Crydios Ostrzeliwuję wroga od tyłów. Rex Sprawdzam czy mam przy sobie coś do zaleczenia ran. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - [+300XP Wykorzystaj w końcu te punkty] Wszyscy wrogowie giną. *'Rex' - [+600XP, -40HP] Znacznie osłabiasz przeciwnika, jednak zostajesz zauważony. *'Dave' - Podbiega do Ciebie medyk, jednak zostaje on zastrzelony. ---- Podchodzę do niego Crydios Wycofuję się. Rex Szybko zabieram jego ciało i go przeszukuję. ---- *'Crydios' - Jest on ciężko ranny i ostatkiem sił mówi: "Nie macie szans... Uciekaj póki możesz..." po czym umiera. *'Rex' - Oddalasz się nieco od pola bitwy i widzisz płonące Teriando, powoli zajmowane przez Uspijję. *'Dave' - Udaje Ci się zdobyć zaopatrzenie. [+100HP] ---- Szukam broni i kogokolwiek kto przeżył. Rex Idziemy podkładać bombę zegarową. Crydios Bronię się. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz jakiś karabin maszynowy, leżący obok zwłok żołnierza StickTopijskiego. Nie widzisz tu nikogo żywego, na dodatek wciąż istnieje ryzyku, że zostaniesz ofiarą bombardowania. *'Crydios' - Widzisz przez okno jak na drugim budynku pozostali żołnierze zmierzają do ucieczki helikopterem. Jest to prawdopodobnie jedyna forma ucieczki przed bitwą. *'Dave' - Wróg ma już zdecydowaną przewagę, a Twoja strona nie ma już żadnych szans. Wasze wojska zaczynają się powoli poddawać. ---- Jeśli będą bombardować, to i tak nie zdążę uciec. Mimo to wycofuję się i szukam ocalałych. Rex '' No nic, kontynuuję swoją misję '''Crydios' Twardo atakuję. Dave ---- *'Rex' - Niedaleko Ciebie jest pewna wioska. *'Crydios' - Twój sojusznik stara się Cię przekonać do przerwania misji oraz ucieczki. *'Dave' - [+200XP] Kończy ci się amunicja. ---- Idę do niej, ale zachowuję czujność. Rex Czemu? CRYDIOS Odbieram amunicję zabitym wrogom. Dave ---- *'Rex' - W drodze natykasz się na pojazd jadący w stronę wioski. Zatrzymuje się koło Ciebie. Wychodzi z niego postać w niezidentyfikowanym pancerzu Breeze i pyta się czy czegoś potrzebujesz. *'Crydios' - "To miasto i tak jest prawie opanowane przez tych całych uspijjczyków, więc na tą chwilę, kontynuowanie misji nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja stąd sp*&#$@*am." - po czym wyskakuje przez okno. Co się z nim stało, nie wie nikt. *'Dave' - Tracicie kontrolę nad całym miastem. Twoi sojusznicy się poddają, a wróg każe Ci rzucić broń. ---- "Informacji. Jak wygląda sytuacja?" Rex Odpuszam. Dave Podkładam bombę, zwabiam przeciwników do środka po czym uciekam. CRYDIOS ---- *'Rex' - "Uspijjczykom udało się zdobyć miasto, chociaż nie mam żadnego pojęcia dlaczego nas zaatakowali. Tymczasem ja stąd spadam i wybieram się do Stickos. Mógłbym Cię podwieźć, gdybyś chciał, ale wyglądasz dosyć podejrzanie..." *'Dave' - Zostajesz schwytany i wrzucony do jakiegoś pojazdu. Razem z tobą są także inni jeńcy, ale nie ma z wami żadnego strażnika. *'Crydios' - Zanim przychodzą wrogowie, zauważasz przez okno, że helikopter ma problemy ze startem. ---- "Coś się dzieje w Stickos? Widziałeś kogoś po drodze" Rex Podkradam się do helikoptera. Crydios Co wy tu robicie? Dave ---- *'Rex' - "Stickos, choć zniszczone wojną nuklearną, jest póki co wolne od topijczyków. Jadę tam by się spakować i opuścić kraj na dobre. Jak na razie jeszcze po drodze nikogo nie spotkałem oprócz ciebie, a że wojownik ze mnie żaden, zbieram jakąś grupę by bezpiecznie dojechać do Stickos." *'Crydios' - Wrogowie rozmawiają ze sobą po topijsku, czego nie rozumiesz. *'Dave' - "To samo co ty, jedziemy do obozu, gdzie mamy, jak stwierdził ich człowiek, zginąć podczas ciężkich robót." ---- "W porządku. Pozwól, że się z tobą zabiorę" Rex I cały plan w p... Dave Wchodzę do helikoptera, zabijam każdego w środku i kradnę go. Crydios ---- *'Rex' - Odjeżdżasz razem z tym stickmanem. Z czasem udaje się Wam zebrać grupę i bezpiecznie docieracie do Stickos. Dzięki znajomościom otrzymujesz jakieś tymczasowe mieszkanie i pracę. Jesteś świadkiem jednoczenia się ruchów oporu przeciwko Uspijji, jednak z czasem nowy rząd StickWrick decyduje się na pokój ze StickTopijczykami i oddaje im dużą część ziemi oraz decyduje się zlikwidować opozycje. W porównaniu do StickTopii, życie tutaj jest dużo łatwiejsze. Stickos zostaje z czasem odbudowane, mimo trwającej zimy nuklearnej. *'Dave' - Ostatecznie trafiasz do świeżo wybudowanego obozu, gdzie wykonując ciężkie roboty spędzasz duży czas aż do pewnego dnia. *'Crydios' - Odlatując, widzisz bitwę toczoną pomiędzy rebeliantami, a topijską armią. Po wystąpieniu problemów z helikopterem, lądujesz w mieście HollyStick, opanowanym przez Uspijję. Okazuje się, że masz tutaj krewnych, którzy pozwalają Ci z nimi zamieszkać. Po kilku tygodniach dowiadujesz się, że znaczna zachodnia część StickWrick zostanie wcielona do nowo powstałej Uspijjskiej Federacji StickTopii, stworzonej na wzór dawnej StickJudii, a jej mieszkańcy mają terroryzowani przez władze. Przez niecałe 2 lata udaje Ci się to znieść, jednak pewne wydarzenie to zmieni. ---- Rozdział III - Nowy (nie)porządek Godzina 8:00, 22 grudnia 2026, Różne lokacje 340px|right|thumb|Mapa StickWrick *'Rex' - Budzisz się, powinieneś już być w pracy, jednak zaspałeś. Twoje mieszkanie jest dosyć małe i skromne. Jesteś sam. *'Dave' - Zostajesz gwałtownie obudzony przez straż. Mówią po topijsku, z czego nic nie rozumiesz, jednak od innych więźniów dowiadujesz się, że dzisiaj jest otwarcie nowego obozu, do którego macie zostać przetransportowany. Strażnicy dają Ci 10 minut na spakowanie. *'Crydios' - Nadchodzą święta, a z nimi dodatkowe prześladowania. Dom Twojego wujostwa jest dosyć duży. Jesteś w swoim pokoju i budzą Cię nagłe krzyki. ---- Wychodzę do pracy. Rex Sprawdzam źródło hałasu Crydios Pakuję najważniejsze rzeczy (chcę dostać listę). Dave ---- *'Rex' - W drodze spotykasz pewnego zamaskowanego stickmana. Każe Ci iść za nim. *'Crydios' - Krzyki dochodziły z salonu, jednak zostały one stłumione serią strzałów. *'Dave' - Notes, jakieś książki i ubrania. ---- Uciekam do pokoju w którym mam schowaną broń. Crydios Pytam kim jest i czego chce. Rex Czekam na rozwój akcji. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Wyciągasz jakiś stary pistolet. *'Rex' - "Nie ma czasu na takie rozmowy w tym miejscu." *'Dave' - W pomieszczeniu jesteś Ty i 5 pozostałych więźniów. Gdy wchodzą strażnicy i chwytają Twojego przyjaciela, ten zaczyna stawiać opór i zostaje rozstrzelany. Zaraz po tym reszta więźniów również rzuca się do walki. Co robisz? ---- Wybijam okno i przechodzę przez nie. Będąc na zewnątrz zaglądam przez okno w salonie. Crydios "Gdzie idziemy?" Rex Wykorzystuję zamieszanie i ukradkiem uciekam z celi. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Widzisz czterech żołnierzy. Dwóch przeszukuje pomieszczenie, jeden zabiera zwłoki Twojego wujka i ciotki, a ostatni znęca się nad jedynym żywym, Twoim 9-letnim kuzynem. *'Rex' - "Do "kawiarni"." *'Dave' - Udaje Ci się wyjść na korytarz. Oprócz wejść do innych celi widzisz także jednego strażnika, który aktualnie jest odwrócony. ---- Wchodzę przez okno i chowam się za kanapą Crydios "Kawiarni?" Rex Zakładam mu ogłuszacza. Dave ---- *'Crydios' - Słyszysz jak ostatecznie twój kuzyn zostaje potraktowany serią z pistoletu automatycznego. *'Rex' - Tajemnicza postać nie odpowiada. Po pewnym czasie docieracie do wspomnianej kawiarni. Stickman prowadzi cię do tajnego przejścia, który prowadzi do windy. *'Dave' - Wróg zostaje obezwładniony. ---- Strzelam do niego Crydios Wchodzę do niej. Rex ---- *'Crydios' - Zabijasz jednego żołnierza. Pozostali na sygnał strzału, zaczynają Cię za Tobą rozglądać, jednak mają z tym problem. Jeden z nich wybiega z mieszkania. *'Rex' - Zjeżdżacie windą na dół. Okazuje się, że mieści się tu jakaś potężna twierdza, w której jest pełno ludzi. Twój "towarzysz" znika w tłumie. ---- Kategoria:Gry